Ghosts of the past
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: Third in the Snake Vercetti's Hogwarts series, new characters, new twists and more troubles for Snake. This guy just can't catch a break.
1. A serpents dream

OK this is the first chapter of the third in the Snake Vercetti's Hogwarts series, it's short ino but it helps to introduce my first new character

Disclaimer: i don't own Final fantasy nine's names and places, don't own the Dragonball Z name only own Snake Vercetti

anyway enjoy and review might put up chapter two but hardly gotten part way through writing the whole thing yet so this is all for nw

It was a warm, summers day as Snake lay on the grass eyes shut pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't be bothered by his grandfather, who was making sure the temperature of the habitation dome he had built was up to standard. He could feel the ground underneath him begin to vibrate as footsteps came towards him.

"Are you busy?" The voice of his little sister Bulma came from above him.

"Extremely" He muttered not opening his eyes.

"Very funny" She said laying next to him "I'm bored and need something to do".

"Then find something" Snake said still keeping his eyes shut "You're smart like that go and play a game or something".

"Completed them all" She said "Take me shopping granddad said I'm not allowed to go alone in case I get lost".

"I doubt that could happen" Snake said "You're too smart to get lost".

"Well I could get kidnapped come on please" She said poking him in the ribs "You know I can do this all day".

"Why don't you make something you usually do when you're bored" Snake said.

"Don't feel like it" She said "Come on please take me to the shops".

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" Snake asked.

"Of course" She said "If not I could just pester you all day".

"Alright" Snake said finally opening his eyes and getting up looking at his sister her long black hair shining in the light with her turquoise highlights also shining "I still don't understand why you got turquoise highlights".

"I felt like being different" She said "Now come on shopping to do".

"Will you hurry up?" Snake asked as Bulma dragged him from shop to shop "How are you going to carry all of this anyway?"

"Granddad lent me some empty capsules" She said "I've been putting it all in there".

"Fair enough now about hurrying up" Snake said.

"Just three more shops then we can go" Bulma said "Then I need you to test something for me when we get back".

"Mum and dad sent me here to keep me out of trouble" Snake said "The last thing I tested for you was that flying thing and guess what I broke five windows before it ran out of power".

"That was different" She said "I've fixed that now, this is something new I think will come in handy one day". Snake's sister Bulma had been sent to live with her grandfather due to the fact that she had done all of her work in the school she went to in Liverpool, at the age of eight she had already acquired a degree in electronics at a University level.

"Right finished" She said finally "While were here anything you need?"

"You're telling me you've still got money left" Snake said "After all that stuff you bought you have got money left".

"Yes granddad gave me one million before we left" Bulma said smiling slightly.

"You shouldn't shout that out" Snake said looking around "People might try and mug you for it but no I don't need anything lets go home shall we". Bulma nodded and grasped Snake's hand as they made their way back towards their grandfathers house, as they were walking Snake could hear footsteps behind him keeping a tight hold on Bulma's hand he began to speed up slightly.

"Don't move" A man in a skeleton mask said pointing a gun at them both "Give me the money".

"Easy" Snake said "We don't have any money".

"Yes you do she's got one million" A voice behind them said "Give it to us or we'll just take her". Snake pulled Bulma to his other side so that she was nearest the wall and stared at the gun man in front of him.

"It takes a lot to shoot someone" Snake said looking at the gun "You don't have what it takes your hand is shaking so why don't you put down the gun and walk away".

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" The man yelled razing the gun higher causing it to shake more violently.

"Look I don't want any trouble" Snake said "So why don't you just walk off with your friend behind me and we'll not tell anyone what happened".

"We'll go when we've got the money" The man behind Snake said out of the corner of his eye he saw him edge towards Bulma.

"If you value your life I'd stay away from her" Snake said anger beginning to rise in him. The man laughed and lunged at Bulma only to go down in pain as Snake sent an elbow as hard as he could into his back.

"BULMA RUN" Snake yelled as the man with the gun advanced on him Bulma did what her brother had said and took off at a run screaming for help. The gunman turned and aimed the gun at Bulma's back but Snake had jumped on him wrestling with the gun, a loud bang could be heard and Snake fell backwards into a wall bleeding as the man with the gun took off in fear.

"SNAKE!" Bulma cried running back followed by two security guards following "SNAKE COME ON PLEASE DON'T DIE". Snake awoke in a cold sweat holding his side as pain shot through his scar, it had been the third time this week he had dreamed it and still the pain awoke him.


	2. Alone no more

OK long chapter this rather interesting as well, Bulma makes a bigger impact in this chapter as she's featured more

anyway enjoy and review

It had been three weeks since the funeral of Snake's parents no matter how hard his Aunt Carmen tried he refused to leave the house, letters from his friends were piled up on the living room table while newspapers were left scattered across the carpet. Entering the living room Snake picked up the nearest one and re-read the front page.

_Snake Vercetti is dangerous_

_ Three reporters and two ministry officals were sent to St Mungo's hospital today as Snake vercetti had left them with various injuries._

_ "We understand he's greiving" Minister for Magic Cornellius Fudge told reporters "There was however no need for Mr Vercetti to assult anybody, I will deal with this matter as I see fit"._

_ No reports yet onto what Minister Fudge has meant by these words but for Snake Vercetti the boy from Gaia this is not going to be pretty._

"Try it Fudge" Snake said smiling to himself "I've not even started yet". Snake threw the paper across the room when his tail began to twitch he heard his front door opening and knew he was the only one with a key, diving behind the living room door he raised his gun and waited.

"FREEZE" Snake yelled as the living room door swung open and a girl with black hair and turquiose highlights stepped through "DON'T MOVE, WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

"Drop the weapon it's me your sister" The intruder replied "It's me Bulma I still had my keys and here's my ID check it out if you don't trust me". Snake took the card from the girl and read the name:

Bulma Vercetti

Department of electronics and weaponary

"You've been promoted" Snake said lowering his gun and handing the card back to Bulma "Now take your card and your leave thanks for dropping by".

"I'm going nowhere" Bulma said looking him in the face "You need a shave and a haircut, as for this place, it needs a clean good job I came when I did".

"You need to leave" Snake said running a hand through his long blonde hair "I plan to get a haircut when I get some money".

"I'm going nowhere or don't you listen and I'll lend you the money" Bulma said moving empty coke cans and pizza boxes off the couch "Now sit we need to talk".

"Code for you need to talk I need to listen" Snake said walking over to the chair and sitting down "Well let's hear it then, your famous pearls of wisdom".

"We know about the Gaia stuff and the wizards stuff" Bulma said "This doesn't bother us".

"Is there more or was that all?" Snake asked "Let me break it down for you little sister, no one cares about it because everyone wants to get a good old look at the Gaia boy. WELL I'M SICK OF IT, I'M NOT A SIDESHOW ACT AT THE DAMN CIRCUS, I LIKE MY SPACE I JUST LOST MY PARENTS AND NO ONE SEEMS TO GIVE ONE, WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE".

"THEY WERE MY PARENTS TOO YOU KNOW" Bulma yelled just as loud "I KNOW YOU LIKE YOUR SPACE BUT MAYBE I NEEDED MY BROTHER, MAYBE THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE. SORRY I BOTHERED NOW, ENJOY YOUR SPACE, ENJOY BEING SAD AND LONELY BUT THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOVLE AROUND YOU". As Bulma turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder turning around she saw Snake standing there tears swelled up in her eyes as she hugged him, Snake knew she needed him it just took him a while to realise how much.

"The answer machines blinking" Bulma said as she helped Snake clean up "Should I play the messages?"

"May aswell but I'm not opening the letters" Snake said sending his tail under the couch to make sure it was clean. The messages where from Cho, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and two from Jennie, getting to his feet Snake walked over and erased all of them and resumed cleaning.

"You should ring them they seem worried" Bulma said "They are your friends and by the sounds of the third one you have a girlfriend".

"Not for long I don't" Snake said "If I rang them back they would try to change my mind but I've made my choice".

"Which would be?" Bulma asked her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts and the wizarding world can bite me" Snake said slight venom behind his words.

"You have to go back" Bulma said "Think of Kenji and Elsa they will need you".

"This is why I wasn't going to say anything" Snake said "I knew that they would come into this somehow".

"They are our cousins don't forget" Bulma said sitting down.

"I know that" Snake said "Come on get your coat we need to go shopping we've got no food in".

"One more DVD then bed" Snake said looking over at Bulma.

"OK but one that I want to watch" Bulma said slidding off the chair and crawling over to the DVDs to see what was left of them, she looked over at Snake with a look of fear on her face when she noticed him standing up gun in hand. Echoing down the hall they heard someone knocking on the front door, as they had discussed Bulma dived behind the chair as Snake made his way to the door.

"Who's there?" Snake asked as he approched "State your name".

"It's me Harry open up" came a replying voice "Make it quick it's raining". Snake approched the door and looked through the spy hole and spotted Harry his brown hair sticking to his face, lowering his gun he opened the door.

"Why have you got your stuff?" Snake asked looking behind Harry as he dragged his trunk into the hall.

"I'll explain later" Harry said "What's with the gun?"

"I was going to shoot you" Snake said like it was an everyday comment as he closed the door and locked it "Well into the kitchen then". Harry made his way into the kitchen like Snake had said while Snake followed behind, waving into the living room letting Bulma know everything was fine.

"Here" Snake said handing Harry a towel to dry off.

"Thanks" Harry said taking off his glasses and drying them "You didn't reply?"

"I thought you would all get the hint to leave me alone" Snake said "Why are you here? Why have you brought you're stuff? Oh and that's my sister Bulma by the way, Bulma this is..."

"Harry Potter, fellow Gryffindor in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Bulma recited.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked shaking Bulma's hand.

"I'm really intelligent" She replied "I did my research".

"Wow you'd give Hermione a run for her money then" Harry said grinning at Snake.

"Top of her class in all lessons she's rather intelligent in magic, I'm smarter at everything else" Bulma said sitting down next to Snake.

"Why not use that to tell me why he's here with his stuff" Snake said looking at Harry.

"Oh that's right I was going to tell you now" Harry said putting his glasses back on and handing the towel to Snake who threw it in the wash basket "You said if we need you to come round".

"At a reasonable time and I didn't think you guys would take that offer, considering I was ignoring you all" Snake said "That still doesn't explain why you have you're stuff".

"I've walked out of the Dursley's" Harry said "I can't put up with them anymore. Got any food I'm starving?"

"There's some chicken in the oven still" Bulma said "Sandwiches?"

"Fine by me" Snake said "So if you've left the Dursleys, how exactly did you get here?"

"The Knight bus" Harry replied showing Snake his ticket "Apparently it picks up any strandad witch or wizard and takes them to their destination of choice".

"So why pick mine" Snake said "I don't get it, I've been ignoring you and the others yet you choose my house to come to".

"It was the first place I could think of" Harry said "I doubted if Hermione or anyone else would be happy to see me at this time".

"What made you think I would?" Snake asked a slightly venomous look in his eyes.

"I took a chance" Harry said not looking away from Snake's eyes "We were worried as well so made sense to come here".

"Here you go" Bulma said placing a plate of sandwiches infront of Harry and Snake.

"Thanks sis and I knew you had another motive to come here" Snake said "Checking up on me, well I'm fine and unless you havn't heard I'm not going back. So tomorrow I hope your knight bus thing runs in the day because you can take it to Hermione's".

"Your not coming back?" Harry asked shocked "Why? I mean, what about Cho? Elsa? Kenji? S.."

"Save it" Snake said cutting him off "I've heard it already from Bulma, if it will keep you both off my back I'll ring them tomorrow and explain".

"At least your going to try that's the main thing" Bulma said.

"Exactly" Harry said "Now, where do I sleep?"

"Spare room" Snake said "I'll show you".


	3. Plans change

OK here we are with chapter three.

so by now you know Snake's plans are to not go back to school and all his friends want him too.

New character is tonks who i don't own

anyway enjoy

"Well I hope you two are happy now" Snake said walking into the kitchen after finishing on the phone "Hermione, Elsa and Kenji are annoied at me, Cho is on her way here apparently, as for Soubi and Ritsuka they said that I was being a fool and I should just come back".

"Well they are all right, except Cho I don't get why she thinks coming here is a good idea" Harry said "Then again if it gets you to see sense then it might be a good idea".

"Don't start" Snake said glaring at Harry "I just hope she doesn't come here with a bad attitude".

"She wil lyou know Cho better than use anywya". Harry said.

"Part of me thinks that Bulma knows more than I do" Snake said "Well".

"I didn't think it was imortant to look her up" Bulma said "So as it stands I don't have a clue".

"First time for.." Snake stopped speaking when he noticed his tail had begun twitching when a loud knock came from the front door, grabbing his gun he waved for the other two to hide and headed to the door.

"Who's there?" Snake asked as he approched raising his gun.

"It's me Jennie open the door" Came Jennie's voice Snake sighed as he looked through the spy hole it appeared she wasn't alone.

"Who's your friend?" Snake asked as he opened the door.

"We'll tell you in a minute " Jennie said "Why are you armed?"

"I was going to shoot you" Snake said in the same tone he had used when telling Harry "Just get in before someone sees you". He stepped aside letting the two women into his house, Jennie had tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail while her friend seemed to have short violet hair. Snake locked the door and led the way to the kitchen, as he entered he waved his hand so that Harry and Bulma knew it was safe to come out of hiding.

"Harry" Jennie said looking shocked "Why are you here?"

"In a minute" Snake said before Harry could speak "Who's your friend and why are you here?"

"This is Tonks" Jennie said "I heard a romour you weren't going back and we had something important to tell you".

"I'm not" Snake said "Now spit it out what's so important?"

"Fudge is going to arrest you, for what you did" Tonks said "The only way you can get out of it is to go back to Hogwarts".

"Well in your mind, I have one option" Snake said "In mine, I have two options, return which I don't plan to or shoot Fudge". At this comment he rasied his gun and smrked, even though Tonks didn't know him she had a clear idea of which option he was planning to take.

"You have to go back" Jennie said "Look what kind of guardian would I be if I let you just throw away your education".

"Did you say guardian?" Snake asked looking at Jennie.

"Yes" Jennie said sighing "Sit down it's best if I tell you now, I'm your guardian the whole Gaia stuff I knew about it, I also know what your planning if you don't go back".

"You lied to me" Snake said pointing his gun at Jennie "You let my parents die, didn't you and how do you know what I've got planned? Go on tell me why did you let it happen? How do you know my plans?"

"I'm no match for Kuja" Jennie said looking Snake in the eyes down the barrel of his gun "I didn't let them die because like you I thought that Kuja was gone, as for your plan it's obvious you plan to take out Kuja by yourself".

"Well, you'll be no use to me if you can't stand against him" Snake said harshly "So yeah I'll be on my..." The rest of his sentance was cut off when a knock on the door could be heard, walking from the kitchen he went to tha hall gun raised.

"Who's there?" He called however he had a terrible feeling he knew who it was.

"Your supposed girlfriend" came Cho's voice "Open the door". Snake sighed as he looked through the spy hole once more and spotted Cho, hiding his gun he unlocked the door and let her in.

"Why haven't you returned my letters or answered my phone calls?" Cho asked the moment Snake had locked the door again.

"I've been ignoring everyone" Snake replied "You didn't have to come you know, since your here come on may as well see the others". Snake led Cho into the kitchen were everyone was sat down talking, they all looked up when Cho entered Jennie looked the most surprised.

"I didn't know Cho was coming" Jennie said.

"Do you honestly think Cho would miss the chance to tell me to my face that I'm being silly about my option" Snake said not sitting down he couldn't help shaking a feeling something was wrong, the slight movement in his tail didn't help to calm this feeling.

"Well you are being silly not returning" Bulma said "We've been through it Snake and with the idea of you being arrested if you don't doesn't help".

"Wait, you'll be arrested?" Cho asked eyes widening in shock, Snake shot a dirty look at Bulma.

"Thanks sis" Snake said "Yes it's true, turns out Fudge wasn't to pleased with my actions. Can nothing else go wrong to me?" After saying this he wished he hadn't, the front windows and door were blown in as a hurl of spells hit the house. Using his speed Snake dragged Cho and Bulma to the ground protecting them with his own body as more spells hit the house destroying everything they touched, looking up he spotted Harry, Jennie and Tonks pinned down on the other side of the kitchen before working out where abouts he was.

Slowly crawling to the kitchen cupboard he wrenched the door off it's hinges, roughly moving the contents of the cupboard aside he reached in and grabbed the AK-47 that was hidden there, throwing himself against a nearby wall for cover he looked to his friends and family in danger.

"I'm not going to loose anyone else" He said to himself before yelling down the hall "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE". Throwing away all caution for his own safety Snake dived into the hall firing as he went, as he began opening fire the attack on the house stopped as suddenly as it had begun, he stepped carefully into the garden before feeling a sharp pain in his leg he didn't care however as he fought the pain to re-enter the house and check on the others.

"You idiots" Beatrix yelled at the death eaters standing before her in the dimly lit room they now resided in "You could have killed him, this was not Lord Kuja's wishes".

"It's you that could have killed him" Lockhart said walking forwards "You threw the knife at him, we merely scared him and anyway you didn't say he would be armed".

"I didn't think he would be Lockhart" Beatrix said glaring at him "He would never have been armed if you'd have followed by the plan, we could have did what was required and left".

"You're just upset that you couldn't finish him off" Lockhart said slyly he soon regreated this as he found Beatrix's sword inches from his throat.

"Do you really want to repeat yourself?" Beatrix asked anger seeping from her voice.

"Weapon away Beatrix" Came a voice behind her quickly dropping her sword she turned to see Kuja approching them all.

"Sorry my lord" Beatrix said "They very nearly killed him".

"I know" Kuja said keeping a dangerously calm voice "Leave us". The death eaters and Lockhart bowed as they left the room closing the wooden door behind them leaving Beatrix and Kuja alone.

"We must prepare for the next stage of our plan" Kuja said when he was sure they had all left.

"Yes my lord" Beatrix said bowing "One question my lord, how can we be sure he will return".

"He doesn't have any choice" Kuja said smiling "He's too stupid not to go back".

"You lot OK?" Snake asked limping back into the kitchen.

"Yeah we're fine" Bulma said her eyes widened in shock at the dagger sticking in Snake's leg "Snake, your leg?"

"Oh yeah forgot about that" Snake said laughing slightly "Think it'd be better if we take it out".

"No" Cho said rushing over "We need to get you to hospital".

"Not a chance" Snake said sitting down "Bulma, take care of it".

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked looking at Snake "It's been a while since I tried".

"Just get on with it" Snake said "Harry pass me that towel, I'd advise rapping the dagger in that something tells me Beatrix would have done something to it".

"OK" Bulma said taking the towel from Harry "This is going to hurt".

"Just do it" Snake said not looking at Bulma "I hope you have a safe house you can get these lot to?"

"That's why we came" Jennie explained as Snake closed his eyes blocking out the pain surging through his body, as Bulma pulled the dagger out quickly putting pressure on the wound "We came to move you there but there is plenty of room for all of you".

"No" Snake said as Bulma began to stich up his wound "Just this lot I have something to take care of, your all getting your wish though I'll return to Hogwarts".

"Good" Cho said "Well we better help you pack your trunk then".

"Fine just take it with you" Snake said "Tonks is it?"

"That's right" Tonks said.

"Do you work at the ministry?" Snake asked while Bulma began bandaging his leg up.

"Yes, that's how I found out Fudge's plan" Tonks said "I'm an Auror".

"Witch and wizard law enforcement" Bulma said in answer to the confused look on Snake's face "Told you, I've done my research".

"Fair enough" Snake said streching out his leg and trying to stand "You still got that bike capsule? Oh and tonks I'm going to need to know how to get into the ministry".

"Yes I do, somewhere" Bulma said searching her pockets.

"Why do you need to know how to get to the Ministry?" Tonks asked.

"I need a chat with Fudge" Snake replied as Bulma pulled out a samll capsule handing it to Snake "Thank's sis, right this safe house your all going to, I need you to stay there and meet me at the station on the 1st of September".

"The Ministry s located in London" Tonks said "The safe house as you put it is there as well, don't try and kill Fudge or break in because everyone will be on you".

"What makes you think I'm going alone?" Snake asked grinning "I'll see you on the first of September, as for me I have a few places to go and someone important to see".


	4. Together again

Really sorry i've taken a hell of a long time to update but with college an other stuff going on i had absolutely no time

however here we are not much going on in this a few things mentioned that will come up throughout

it's early ino but this is my crimbo prezzie to my fans

merry christmas

Snake rode for hours through cities and towns trying to locate the place he needed to be, reaching Chester he knew he was close as he pulled into Talbot Street he jumped off the bike and pushed the button to recall it back into the capsule. He walked up the path that led to number twenty three and knocked three times there was no answer, checking his watch he saw it was two o'clock in the afternoon he assumed that his friend was out. Searching under the mat he found the spare key and let himself in, entering the dark hall way he closed the door behind him and locked it from the inside.

"Here we are" Jennie said as they pulled up outside a rather run down building "OK everyone out, I'll get your stuff". Everyone jumped out as Jennie began unloading the trunk, they were all surprised when Bulma had pulled out yet another capsule, this time it contained a car big enough to fit them all in.

"You realise it would have been easier for me to put it in a capsule like I did with mine and Snake's" Bulma said as Jennie heaved the final trunk out of the car an shut the boot "The offer was there". Bulma walked over to the car and pushed a button causing it to vanish into smoke and return to it's capsule form.

"I don't exactly trust them myself" Jennie said looking at Bulma "Can't help but think things will get broke".

"No need to explain I understand" Bulma said smiling and following Jennie and the others to the door of the building.

"It may look run down but I assure you that this is merely a cover" Tonks said opening the door.

"I thought you'd never get back" Snake said smiling while sitting on the couch "Your out of food by the way, is it Professor? Perhaps just Blank?"

"What? How did you get in?" Blank spluttered looking at Snake.

"The door" Snake said throwing him the spare key "You should hide it somewhere other than under the mat".

"So, you're not hiding then" Blank said grinning before walking over to Snake and giving him a hug.

"If you'd have been there our second year you wouldn't have to ask" Snake said as they pulled away and sat down facing each other "Apart from us, who else is here on earth? Actually how did you get here?"

"Picked up a few tricks my friend" Blank said still grinning "Anyway it's me, you and Marcus that are on Earth. What happened to you anyway? You left Tantalus, joined the army and ended up dead by your own sword".

"Let's just say, I tried to settle down with the wrong girl" Snake said laughing "Fell in love with Garnet, Kuja found out told Brahne, got put to death by my own sword and due to the curse survived".

"Yeah well we heard some things like that" Blank said "You seriously can't help yourself can you".

"Not my fault" Snake said grinning "Anyway, you said Marcus was here why?"

"Why else?" Blank asked looking at Snake "I returned to Gaia at the end of your first year, told the others you were alive so me and Marcus have been sent to find you".

"Instead of you two finding me" Snake said "I found you, there is a reason but if Marcus is here as well then I'll need him as well".

"Tantalus forever" Blank said grinning and standing up showing off his tattoo, Snake grinned and also stood showing his tattoo as well.

"So you're safe then?" Snake asked down his headset.

"For now probably" Bulma replied "This place is a mess, make things worse there is no internet connection".

"Is that all you care about?" Snake asked laughing slightly "Listen just find something to fix that's what you normally do".

"I did" Bulma said "In fact this place looked like hell till I got in".

"Well there isn't any internet in Hogwarts" Snake said.

"Don't worry I've already thought of that" Bulma said "I've managed to reconfigure all of my electrical equipment and you're laptop to work so enjoy, as for the internet situation I've been able to use something's I found here to make an Ariel that will pick up a Wi-Fi connection from anywhere in the world".

"Thank you and these headsets work right?" Snake asked.

"Obviously" Bulma said sounding smug "I think someone's coming, I'd better go".

"Stay safe" Snake said before clicking off his headset. He turned in time to see Blank coming towards him, he was carrying a backpack and his sword strapped to his side.

"Can you at least cover that?" Snake asked looking at Blank's sword "All we need is to get pulled over, hope you have a car or bike by the way this only takes one person". Snake had already activated his capsule and was now standing in front of his trusted bike, he looked over at Blank who had walked toward his garage coming out with a bike of his own.

"This work?" Blank said grinning at the look on Snake's face, hiding his sword on one of the compartments on the bike.

"It'll have to" Snake said smiling "OK, were to?"

"London" Blank said "We never trusted the Ministry so Marcus set up house there, last place we'd think anyone would go".

"The one place I needed to be" Snake said smiling jumping on his bike and starting the engine "Race you".

"Same old Snake" Blank said laughing "Well if you want to race, make sure your shoes tied".

"Rather that than losing petrol" Snake said, Blank fell for this trick checking the back of his bike which caused Snake to speed off ahead.

"I win" Snake said pulling up outside the house Blank had told him to go too.

"Nearly had you" Blank said laughing hopping off his bike "Come on let's not keep Marcus waiting, you know how he gets".

"He doesn't even know I'm here" Snake said laughing.

"THERE YOU ARE" Came a booming voice.

"OK, maybe he does" Snake said turning to see Marcus storming up his path aiming for Snake. He wasn't surprised to see that Marcus was wearing his usual orange bandanna and blue top to match the blue pants he wore.

"How have you been man?" Marcus asked hugging Snake just as Blank had.

"Not bad old friend" Snake said as they broke apart "Any chance we could come in, got a few things we need to discuss".

"Sure thing" Marcus said walking back toward his house with Blank and Snake following.

Tonks apparated into the long hallway of the Ministry just in front of the golden fountain, she wasn't supposed to be working today however she'd been told to come in to collect a file to do with the Snake Vercetti case it seemed that there had been trouble at his house. She'd known this already she was there when it had happened yet she couldn't say anything, if she said something she knew she would have been under investigation regarding the disappearance of Snake.

"Ah Tonks" She turned around to see who had spoken to her and was shocked to see Minister Fudge just behind her staring into the pool of water before them.

"M-Minister, I'm only here to get a file sir" She said stuttering slightly.

"It's fine" Fudge said laughing slightly "Mind if I join you until we reach my floor".

"O-Of course not sir" She said stuttering again, something about the Minister always made her nervous.

"There is something off about the Vercetti case" Fudge said as they crossed the marble floor "I don't understand why he's gone missing".

"Reports say his house was attacked sir" Tonks said as she pushed the button for the lift "The only possible conclusion sir is that he has gone looking for the person who attacked his house".

"Seems a worth while conclusion" He said as they entered the lift together "I just hope we find him before he hurts anyone else".

"Do you think he's capable Minister?" Tonks asked trying to keep her voice casual.

"That insolent monkey has already attacked five people" Fudge said "I highly doubt anything would stop him hurting more". Before Tonks could reply the lift doors opened and Fudge stepped out heading to his office, as the lift doors shut Tonks could still hear the Ministers final words in her head. As Fudge arrived at his office he found the door slightly open this was odd as he always kept it locked, forcing it open he slammed it closed behind him.

"Who dares to break into my office" Fudge shouted at the person sat in his chair, as the chair spun round Fudge backed against his door in shock at the smiling blonde boy looking at him.


	5. Dementor attack

Bit long with a few funny things happening along the way

Raising some questions but they will be answered soon

Onii-sama means brother and onee-sama means sister you'll see what i mean soon enough lol

anyway review and enjoy

oh and sorry for Snake going into Dr who mode for a bit lol also after a little rereading i found some things needed to be slightly altered these have been done so enjoy

Fudge glared at the boy sat in his chair his tail resting on his desk, Fudge made to turn around to alert someone that he had broken in but heard a noise behind him. Turning around he spotted two men stood behind him, the one on his left had flaming red hair the other was wearing an orange bandanna hiding his hair.

"You should sit down Minister" Snake said smiling as Fudge turned to face him "My associates and I are merely here to talk".

"How did you get in here?" Fudge asked looking at Snake.

"Never mind that Minister" Snake replied grinning "Please sit we have much to discuss". Fudge approached the chair in front of his desk cautiously keeping his eyes on Snake, his hand kept close to his left pocket Snake knew that this was so he could easily access his wand if the chance arose.

"What's this about?" Fudge asked keeping his hand by his pocket glaring at Snake.

"I'm just interested how the people who claim to want to help wizards would let an attack on a wizard's family happen without protection from the Ministry" Snake said leaning back on the chair and putting his feet up on the desk "Then if you please the same wizard had to fight off an attack by wizards".

"What are you talking about and get your feet off my desk" Fudge said sounding irritated.

"You and the rest of the wizards did nothing Minister" Snake said glaring at Fudge "Kuja killed my parents and my house was attacked by wizards but it seems that the ministry is more concerned with arresting me than helping me, I'm returning to the school Minister therefore you can't touch me. I'm not doing this through choice you understand for you haven't left me with one, it seems Minister you don't have a choice either".

"I can have you arrested" Fudge said standing suddenly Marcus and Blank's hands shot to their swords before Snake held up his hand to stop them.

"You won't do that Minister" Snake said swinging his legs down and standing "If you were going to then I would have been carted off a while ago".

"You insolent monkey" Fudge said anger seeping from his voice.

"Monkey?" Snake asked confused spotting his tail he laughed "I expect that will be in the news soon, listen Minister I want you and the ministry to do me a favor? I know it seems silly but after all you did want me to return".

"What favor?" Fudge asked looking at Snake as he walked past his tail swishing slightly.

"I want you to keep the profit off my back" Snake said stopping near the door "Any more stories about me and my associates here will be paying you yet another visit, I highly doubt you want that. Have a pleasant day Minister". Snake, Blank and Marcus exited through the door making sure to slam it shut as they went, Fudge slumped into his chair knowing that the monkey was right. He could have had him arrested but with the other two people standing near the door he couldn't do anything, a Minister powerless even in his own office.

It was one week away from the return to Hogwarts Bulma, Harry, Cho, Hermione and Ginny had been spending the remainder of their holidays stuck inside Grimauld place.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked outraged, it had been the twenty third time since her arrival that she had entered into an argument with Bulma this time however seemed different Bulma seemed to be more concerned with other things.

"I can say it because everything can be explained one way or another" Bulma had stuck with that reason every time it happened "It's simple mathematics, under the right wind condition anything can float it doesn't mean just because you wave a stick and say some made up words that it's magic". After saying this Bulma stormed off back upstairs and grabbed her headset, she'd spent most days retreating upstairs for hours on end trying to contact Snake.

"Snake, come on answer me" Bulma said down her headset.

"What's wrong?" Came Snake's voice Bulma nearly fell off her bed with excitement.

"I'm going to hit you when I see you" Bulma said "You could've said something sooner, I've been really worried about you".

"Sorry I was in the middle of something" Snake said "Anyway what's happening your end, only a week left".

"How can you stand that bushy haired woman?" Bulma asked.

"Hermione's there I presume" Snake said laughing.

"It's not funny that woman is insufferable" Bulma said "She tries to contradict everything, claiming it's all magic".

"Let me guess you're trying to explain it with science" Snake said "The trick with Hermione is to let her have her moment, give her at least one win even if you don't agree with it".

"I can't, if I do that she'll think she knows more than me" Bulma said pouting.

"I know it's hard but you've got to try and what have I told you about pouting" Snake said Bulma stopped and began looking around the room.

"How did you know I was pouting?" Bulma asked checking under her bed.

"You're my sister" Snake said "I can tell by the sound of your voice. Like I said give Hermione one win then she'll keep quiet".

"What if that doesn't work?" Bulma asked.

"Then zone her out, you've had years of practice" Snake said "It's only for another week anyway".

"A week? I'll have choked her by then" Bulma whined.

"Well with the way Hermione is I'm surprised no one's beat you to it" Snake said laughing slightly "Who else is there?"

"A shy girl with red hair" Bulma explained "Seems to get on with the bossy one like she's her Onee-sama".

"That'll be Ginny" Snake said "She lost a brother last year, I got the blame because I was the only one with a gun".

"Well Cho is frustrated that you haven't been in touch" Bulma continued walking over to the window "Keeps ranting on about you two being a couple yet she seems to be the only one who is bothering with the relationship".

"I'm shocked she still considers it a relationship" Snake said "Anyone else?"

"No but I've met Dumbledore he came looking for you and was surprised when we told him we hadn't heard from you" Bulma said "Where are you anyway?"

"Never mind" Snake said "Did he happen to say what he wanted?"

"He didn't really say anything, just sorry for our loss and that I was allowed to go to Hogwarts" Bulma said "This didn't go down well with the bossy one but that's not a problem".

"If someone has a copy of the daily profit read it" Snake said "It's important that you get in touch if anything about me is written". Before Bulma could reply there came a knock at her door, saying a hasty goodbye to Snake in a whisper she hid the headset under her bed before opening the door to find Cho.

"Hi" Cho said brightly "Dinners ready, they were going to tell Hermione to come and get you but she kept mumbling something so I came instead".

"Thanks Cho" Bulma said following her down to the kitchen.

"I wish I knew where Snake was" Cho said as they walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"We all do" Jennie said laying plates out "I don't suppose you have any way of finding him Bulma?"

"I wish I did" Bulma said sighing "There was a GPS on the bike but Snake must have deactivated it, I never should have shown him how to do that". As they all sat down they heard the front door slam and someone stomping down the stairs, as the kitchen door opened they saw Tonks enter her violet hair hanging limp.

"So you're still breathing then?" Jennie asked sliding a plate of pork chops over to her.

"It's been mayhem recently" Tonks said picking up a fork "I take it you've all read the paper about the escape of Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I'm assuming that everyone is searching?" Jennie asked.

"Searching and investigating, this is even worse than trying to find out how someone got into the Ministers office without detection four weeks ago" Tonks replied.

"That's impossible though, with all the magic around the ministry" Hermione said "Not to mention the protection inside as well".

"Exactly Hermione" Tonks said waving her fork in Hermione's direction "It's not possible yet someone managed it, just like it's not possible to get out of Azkaban but Black pulled it off".

"Many things seem impossible" Bulma said making everyone look at her "With knowledge, time and determination everything can be done".

"I assume you've heard of a Dementor?" Tonks asked looking at Bulma.

"Black hooded creature that sucks happiness from somewhere and can make us relive our most painful memories" Bulma recited.

"That's them" Tonks said "Well they are the guards of Azkaban, note this however the only way to get past a Dementor is with a spell but when you're taken to Azkaban your wand is removed and destroyed"

"A valid point however there is always many solutions to problems if people look for them" Bulma said as she continued to eat "Locked up in prison with nothing to do but watch as your happiness is drained from you would give you time to think".

"I can't argue with you on that" Tonks said smiling "Care to use that knowledge and tell me how someone could get into an underground building that is cloaked in magic making it impossible to locate?"

"Someone told them how to find it and how to get in" Bulma said not looking up from her food "Then they merely blended in with a crowd to avoid detection". Everyone looked at Bulma when she'd finished talking, even though Snake had warned them she was smart they didn't really know just how smart she was.

Snake pulled into a nearby alley-way a few feet away from Kings cross station and hopped off his bike, pushing the button he returned it back into it's capsule. Checking his watch he spotted he still had fifteen minutes to get to the platform before he missed it, making sure his tail was tightly wrapped around his waist he zipped up his jacket and began to walk quickly toward the station.

As he arrived he looked at the clock in the station he had only five minutes left to get there breaking into a run he reached the barrier with three minutes to spare, he could only assume he would find the others on the train already charging full speed he went through the barrier and spotted Jennie helping Ginny with her trunk.

"Want a hand?" Snake called as he got within earshot, Jennie and Ginny turned to see who had shouted smiling wide when Snake stopped trying to catch his breath.

"You sure are cutting it fine" Jennie said hugging him.

"This is easy compared to what I had to do I can tell you that" Snake said still slightly out of breath as he helped get Ginny's trunk on the train "I guess I'll see you at the school".

"Count on it" Jennie said smiling.

"See you there then" Snake said grinning "Best not keep the others waiting". One last hug from Jennie and Snake jumped on the train waving goodbye to her as he slammed the door shut, making his way up the train he unzipped his jacket letting his tail down it wasn't long before he heard Hermione's voice it's seemed she was annoyed about something.

"I suppose science can explain how it's possible for a human to pass through a solid wall without getting hurt" He heard her saying.

"Let her have this one" Snake said appearing at the door grinning, everyone turned to see who it was and jumped up to greet him.

"Onii-sama" Bulma said in Japanese jumping up and hugging him around the middle.

"What's with the Japanese all of a sudden?" Snake asked hugging her back.

"Damit sie nicht weiß, was ich sage (So that she doesn't know what I'm saying)" Bulma replied with a glare toward Hermione.

"Fair enough" Snake said looking down the train "Look I'll be back in a bit I best go and find Cho before she finds…Too late". Before Snake could move he spotted Cho coming up the train staring determined at him, Snake ushered Bulma back into the compartment.

"Where have you been?" Cho screamed at him, many people's faces appeared at the compartment windows at the sound of her voice.

"It's not important where I've been" Snake replied keeping calm "I'm back now and was just coming to see you actually".

"Why didn't you contact me?" Cho asked her voice shaking with anger and slight tears forming in her eyes "I thought you were dead, anything could have happened".

"Well clearly it didn't otherwise I wouldn't be here" Snake said.

"You think this is a joke don't you" Cho said tears beginning to fall from her eyes now "I was afraid that something had happened, when I heard the news that a dangerous criminal had escaped from Azkaban I was scared he'd gone after you".

"It wasn't just you I didn't contact" Snake said his voice shaking with the attempt of keeping it calm, their argument however had begun to attract attention as more students began poking their heads out of the compartments to watch the action.

"I'm your girlfriend or did you forget that" Cho said wiping away her tears.

"Bulma's my sister but you don't hear her having ago" Snake said his voice starting to rise slightly.

"I'm starting to wonder if this relationship is even worth it" Cho said her voice shaking with anger as more tears fell down her face.

"If you want to play it like that then I've seen this relationship falling apart since the end of last year when unless you forgot my parents were murdered" Snake said anger clear in his voice now, a light seemed to flicker around his body which he ignored.

"I never f-forgot" Cho said through the tears covering her face "I w-want to help but y-you won't let me".

"I don't want help" Snake said his voice deep with anger yet again the mysterious light seemed to flicker "I want to go after the person who did it, instead I'm coming back to school to keep everyone else happy".

"W-what are y-you trying to s-say?" Cho asked through the tears.

"Isn't it obvious" Snake said looking at her "This relationship isn't going anywhere, for your safety I suggest that we end it". At these words Cho's legs gave way as she broke down tears falling fast from her eyes, looking around Snake spotted everyone watching him.

"WHAT!" Snake yelled a golden light flaring up around him slightly, everyone recoiled in fear and vanished from sight. Snake entered the compartment and slammed the door shut behind him, pulling all the blinds down he threw himself into a chair by the window.

"Well that went well" Bulma said sitting down and looking at Snake grinning.

"It was bound to happen eventually" Snake said still staring out of the window "I guess it's better this way for everyone concerned but yes it did go well".

"You're an odd person Snake" Harry said grinning.

"Well I guess I am" Snake said turning around grinning.

"You can't honestly say you're happy with the way you just basically finished with Cho?" Soubi asked.

"I may not be happy with the way things went but no point trying to fix it now" Snake said looking at him "Damage is done, time to move on". As they all sat there laughing there came a noise at the door turning around Snake saw the faces of Elsa and Kenji standing with their trunks, nudging Bulma he pointed to the door as they came in him and Bulma stood and gave them both hugs each.

"I was wondering where you two were" Snake said as he stood by the window allowing Elsa and Kenji to sit down "I thought you had a compartment anyway".

"We did before Malfoy kicked us out of it" Kenji said.

"That's it, I've had enough of Malfoy thinking he can push people around" Snake said walking towards the door "How far down were you two?"

"Near the door towards the other carriage" Elsa replied looking at Snake "Why?"

"No reason" Snake said opening the door "I'll be back in a bit, Bulma keep your headset on anything happens message me".

"Obviously" Bulma said grinning as Snake exited the compartment and walked towards the other end of the train.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked.

"You claim to be intelligent but if you don't know where Snake's going then clearly you're clueless" Bulma said sighing earning her a glare from Hermione.

"Who are you calling clueless" Hermione said outraged.

"Clearly Snake is going to teach Malfoy a lesson" Bulma said "Even a brain dead chimp could work that out". Hermione looked away refusing to speak to anyone it seemed that Bulma had managed to do the impossible and render her speechless, as silence filled the compartment there came a sudden jerk from the train causing the lights to go out throwing them into darkness.

"What happened?" they heard Elsa ask through the darkness "We aren't there yet".

"It may have broken down" Bulma replied turning on her headset "Damn just static, that's not possible something must be interfering with it".

"Magic essence" Hermione's smug voice sounded through the darkness.

"I highly doubt that" Bulma said still trying to get her headset to work "I configured it so nothing would interfere so why has it gone dead".

"I think something's out there?" they heard Kenji's voice "Looks like it's coming aboard".

"Where's Snake when you need him" Soubi said sounding annoyed.

Snake managed to push himself up to a sitting position, as he was moving up the train it had suddenly jolted still causing him to fall on his face even with the use of his tail he hadn't managed to stay up right.

"Bulma" Snake said down the headset, no reply fear over took him gripping the nearest thing to hand he pulled himself to a standing position and looked around. It was pitch black yet he could make out distinct shapes seemingly floating in mid-air, cold crept through his body freezing his breath slightly.

"It can't be" Snake said looking around, he'd heard about creatures that seemed to suck the happiness and warmth from anywhere they went, he remembered something else about them they had the ability to make someone relive the most painful memories in their lives.

Fear once again spread through him like fire remembering Bulma and everyone still in the compartment, he pulled out his wand not sure what he was going to do with it. Then it came to him a memory he had about what to do, standing still he thought with all his might scanning all his memories then it came to him. The happiest moment in his life was on Gaia, the day he first saw Garnet.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Snake yelled pointing his wand in the direction of compartment containing his friends and family, out of the end of his wand a golden figure seemed to shine out looking towards Snake it nodded and took off at the Dementor Snake chasing behind it.

_"SNAKE!" Bulma cried running back followed by two security guards "SNAKE COME ON PLEASE DON'T DIE". _The memory filled Bulma with dread as she heard a long rattling breath from the Dementor, even with not being able to see it she could still feel it's effects.

"ATTACK" She heard a voice yell as everything began to get darker she saw a shining golden light fly past the compartment hitting something she was unable to see.

"Bulma" Snake said trying to wake her "I broke you're computer". At these words Bulma's eyes flickered open she saw the smiling face of her brother looking down at her, she hugged him tight before pulling away looking around everyone seemed to be concerned.

"My computers at home" She said "How could you have broken it?"

"Seemed to be the best way to wake you" Snake said concern flashed across his face "What happened to you all?"

"I don't know" Hermione replied "We were talking and then it went dark".

"All the warmth and happiness seemed to drain from the compartment" Soubi said.

"We heard a rattling breath" Ritsuka said "Then Harry and Bulma went all ridged".

"Before I passed out a saw a golden figure fly past" Bulma said shaking slightly "Someone yelled attack and then I passed out, I was scared though I was forced to relive a memory I wished I could forget".

"What was it?" Harry asked "I seemed to have the same experience, it was a woman screaming".

"Mine was of the day Snake got shot" Bulma said hugging Snake again.

"I wonder why it didn't affect me then" Snake said looking down at her "I'm just glad it didn't because I was able to cast the Patronus and save you all, considering I was told it was silver I don't know why it was gold. Then again I felt like I was about to go trance again maybe that's what caused the difference in colour, was it a Patronus though? Could have been a summon? Looked and felt more like a summon, which begs the question of how I can use a summon then again a lot of crazy things have happened since I came to earth maybe it's something to do with that".

"Wait a minute" Soubi said "First off what's a Patronus? Then explain what a summon is?"

"A Patronus is something of a barrier against the effects of Dementor's which I can only assume that thing was" Snake explained "A summon is Gaia stuff so takes longer to explain and as we are nearly at Hogwarts I really can't be bothered".


	6. Losing control

**Ok really sorry about the age long update i've had college and other crap going on lol**

**anyway i couldn't resist with some of the things in this chapter**

**so most of all enjoy and don't forget the review button is your friend lol**

**As a side note i had to check up on one of the things i used for this on the internet because i didn't feel like using the grim, you'll all see when your at that point. Like with chapter five i have made some alterations to this made it sound better so enjoy**

As they exited the train they spotted Jennie and Hagrid on the platform waiting for them, Hagrid waved cheerfully at them before leading the first years towards the boats. Snake and the others followed Jennie as she led them to a mud track containing at least hundred carriages, still slightly ill from her ordeal with the Dementor Bulma had taken up to clinging to Snake's arm in an attempt to stay upright.

"Let's just get into this one" Snake said approaching the one closest to them "I don't think it would be good for Bulma to walk too far". Everyone nodded and climbed in Snake helped Bulma in before climbing in himself.

"Well this is a change" Snake said "For a second time Harry is arriving to Hogwarts by train". Harry glared at Snake who sat there grinning while everyone else laughed, Snake stopped grinning however when he looked down at Bulma she was looking more pale than before.

"Don't be going sick on me" Snake said looking down on her "You're heavier than you use to be".

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Bulma asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Not in so many words" Snake said grinning "Oh good we're here".

"You may have to carry me" Bulma said gripping onto Snake's arm "I doubt I can stay up right properly".

"Watch the tail" Snake said as he put Bulma on his back "Better get you to the hospital wing". As Snake headed towards the doors he spotted Jennie waving for him to come over to her, she wasn't alone however she was joined by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Moved on already" Came Malfoy's sneering voice as he walked past laughing with his two gorilla friends.

"Laugh it up boys" Snake muttered darkly "I'll have you three dealt with soon". Feeling Bulma's head dropping down his shoulder slightly he hurried forwards toward the three women, as he approached a look of concern spread across their faces.

"She's been under the effects of the Dementor's from the train" Snake explained "Harry was as well but he's not as bad".

"We'll take her to the hospital wing" Professor McGonagall said "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you before the feast Mr Vercetti".

"With all due respect Professor I'd rather make sure my sister is OK first" Snake said looking at her, she nodded and allowed Snake to follow Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing to make sure Bulma was going to be OK.

"She'll be fine" Madam Pomfrey said pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking a chunk off "It seems to help those who are suffering the effects of the Dementor's". Snake sat there for a while making sure Bulma ate the chocolate before heading out to Professor Dumbledore's office, he wasn't sure what the headmaster wanted or if he was going to be polite, he still hated all wizards who stood back while Kuja killed his parents but there wasn't much he could do about that now.

"You wanted to see me" Snake said entering Dumbledore's office.

"How is your sister?" Dumbledore asked calmly sitting behind his desk and indicating Snake should sit down.

"She's fine and if you don't mind I'll stand" Snake said rudely "Just get to the point Dumbledore, I'm hungry and quite frankly don't want to be here".

"Until Sirius Black is captured the Dementor's will be stationed at the exits and entrances to the school" Dumbledore said "Furthermore your duties from last year stand, you will assist the teachers in protecting the castle".

"Fine" Snake said not looking at Dumbledore "Anything else or can I go?"

"Under Fudge's orders a member of the Ministry will be taking defence against the dark arts" Dumbledore informed him.

"Just a front if you ask me" Snake said bitterly "The fool put them here to keep an eye on me".

"What would make you think that?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I went to see him over the summer" Snake explained "Had a chat with him and told him what's what, clearly he didn't take to kindly to this and wants me under surveillance. He knows he can't touch me while I'm here so he'll make sure I'm expelled but he doesn't realise that I'm not about to let that happen".

"The only possible way to do that is to not cross any lines" Dumbledore said standing "I will not throw you out but if you choose to leave and pursue Kuja I will not stop you".

"How do you know?" Snake asked his eyes snapping to look at Dumbledore.

"It's simple really" Dumbledore said smiling "It's as you would say, what I would do".

"I'll stay for the sake of my sister and family" Snake said "I may not have been able to protect my parents but I will protect them".

"Then I will not stand in your way" Dumbledore said "I trust I will be hearing from you again at a later date, until that time I'm sorry for your loss. If there was anything I could have done I would have".

"Save it" Snake said "I'm not angry because you wizards didn't do anything, I'm angry because you didn't try". With these words Snake turned and opened the door walking out and heading to the great hall, he couldn't think straight as anger burned inside him. He couldn't send Marcus or Blank after Fudge now he hadn't printed anything he'd sent a spy into Hogwarts to keep watch on him, stopping he thought hard. Was Fudge trying to keep an eye on him for his safety? It didn't seem like something Fudge would do but was it possible? Looking at his watch he spotted the time and took off at a run, if he didn't hurry he was going to miss out on all the chicken.

"The important thing is I got my chicken" Snake said grinning.

"As long as there is food you'll be happy" Bulma said laughing she had now regained her strength and was sat by Snake on the Gryffindor table.

"Of course" Snake said still grinning his eyes darted to the staff table spotting someone who seemed to be taking Blank's seat "So that toad's the Ministry's lapdog is it". The witch sat in Blank's seat looked more like a toad to Snake than anything, she had a flabby face with little neck and a very wide slack mouth. She was wearing a rather ugly pink cardigan with a pink bow sat on top of her brown curls, her round eyes seemed to be scanning the tables clearly looking for someone.

"Ministry?" Hermione asked looking towards the same spot Snake was "Why are they here?"

"Should be obvious" Snake replied not taking his eyes off the toad lady "They need someone to attempt to keep those Dementor's in check, Fudge sent her something tells me he's also trying to keep me in check".

"Good luck with that" Bulma said as an evil glint shined in Snake's eye. When they had finished eating Dumbledore stepped forwards for his usual start of term speech.

"To all of our new faces welcome, to old friends welcome back" Dumbledore said "There have been two new additions to our staff roster this year, first allow me to introduce Rubeus Hagrid who will be taking over as our care of magical creatures teacher as Professor Kettleburn has retired for the safety of his remaining limbs". At the mention of Care of magical creatures Snake spotted that most of the girls eyes darted to him, realising what this meant Snake got to his feet and headed to the front of the hall.

"I must also warn" Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence as he saw Snake approaching.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor" Snake said "If it's ok with you I just have something to say". Dumbledore nodded and stepped aside allowing Snake to climb up the podium.

"Still disconcerting to stand here to talk to you all but I've got a few things to say" Snake said "For those of you who don't know, I'm as the papers put it 'The boy from Gaia' I don't personally get where they get the impression I'm a boy due to the fact they actually have no idea how old I actually am. Anyway the thing is if anyone says anything about stuff mentioned in the papers and I hear it or they say it to my family, I will not hesitate to shoot you dead just wanted to say that. One last thing, when Professor Dumbledore mentioned care for magical creatures I saw a lot of the girls eyes flash in my direction, listen yes I have a tail but no that doesn't make me a magical creature. Thank you for your time". Snake stepped down and headed to his seat again, everyone turned back to the front as he walked past hoping to not make eye contact with him.

"About that thing you just said about the papers and shooting people?" Hermione asked timidly "You were joking weren't you?"

"Not really no" Snake replied like this was a usual thing to say before returning to listen to Professor Dumbledore.

"With the escape of Sirius Black the Dementor's of Azkaban will be stationed around Hogwarts" Dumbledore said "Therefore I'm looking towards the prefects, head boy and girl and my own personal choice Mr Vercetti to protect you rather than shoot you". Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they fell on Snake who sat there with a 'not making any promises' look on his face.

"I would also like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore said waving a hand towards the toad like woman "Now if…" Dumbledore cut off again looking around as he spotted Professor Umbridge standing next to him, confused he stepped back and allowed her to talk to the students.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome" She said her voice was slightly high pitched "It is always a pleasure to return to Hogwarts and to see so many happy little faces staring up at me".

"What are we five?" Snake asked sarcastically.

"I hope that during my time here we can become good friends" She said smiling her pointed teeth showing.

"HA!" Snake laughed sarcastically which rang out through the hall everyone's eyes shot towards him "Why would we become friends with a Ministry official?"

"It would appear that some may feel differently than you Mr Vercetti" Umbridge said from the front of the hall.

"If I can speak freely Umbridge" Snake said her eyes narrowed at this sign of disrespect "It's merely the fact I'm tired that's stopping me pulling out my desert eagle and shooting you from this distance between the eyes and have no fear it's a shot I could make without difficulty, now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading to the common room so I can go to bed. Goodnight everyone, come on Bulma". Snake stood up with Bulma and walked out of the great hall a shocked silence filled the hall due to Snake's departure.

"Same old Snake" Kenji whispered to the others who nodded still to shocked to speak.

"AGH!" Snake shot bolt upright gun in front of him looking for the source of the yell, he spotted Dean sat on his bed rubbing his ankle.

"Please tell me there is a reasonable explanation for this" Snake said lowering his gun.

"Neville's monster book of monster's broke it's bindings and bit me" Dean said aggressively "I don't know where it went".

"I think it went under the cupboard" Neville said sitting on his bed looking around.

"Only one way to find out" Snake said "Someone will have to lure it out".

"Someone else can do it" Dean said still rubbing his ankle "I've already been attacked".

"Fine" Snake said looking around "Neville you do it, it is your book after all".

"Can't you use your tail?" Neville asked.

"I could but I don't really feel like having my tail bit" Snake said "Anyone got a shoe?"

"Here" Harry said throwing one of his old shoes over to Snake.

"OK, someone grab a belt" Snake said Seamus leaned down carefully and pulled out one of his spare belts and showed it to Snake.

"Will this do?" He asked Snake looked over and nodded.

"It's perfect" Snake said "Now we have to be quick, I'll use the shoe to lure it out then jump on it Neville and Harry will make sure it's escape routes are cut off. While it's pinned down Seamus tie the belt around it, if that doesn't work then Soubi, Ritsuka you try find another belt".

"You got it" Seamus said preparing himself on the edge of his bed, Snake looked around and made sure everyone was in position. When he was satisfied he threw the shoe to the middle of the room, just as was expected the book came out of it's hiding place as it reached the shoe Snake pounced off his bed landing squarely on it. Seamus jumped off his bed and ran towards Snake and the now struggling book, attaching the belt Snake let go making sure it was on tight he fell on his back panting.

"Good work team" Snake said attempting to sit up "You'd all make fine additions to the Alexandrian army, well if you were on Gaia that is". Snake sat there scratching the back of his head before he spotted the time, jumping to his feet he handed Neville back his book and walked back over to his trunk. He pulled on his usual Gaia clothing and trainers and proceeded downstairs.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked looking at Snake.

"Clothes last time I checked" Snake said grinning and hugging Bulma.

"What was all the noise?" Bulma asked looking at Snake "Actually do I want to know?"

"Neville's book escaped" Snake explained "So as a team we had to stop it".

"Fair enough" Hermione said "Anyway where's your robes?"

"In my trunk" Snake said "Hey I came back didn't I, don't think I'm going to follow the dress code. Now before you start having ago I've come up with something more important, I like to call it breakfast". Snake didn't wait for Hermione's next comment before he took off out of the portrait hole toward the great hall.

"Where's Snake gone?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"Three guesses" Bulma said sighing.

Following Hermione they all left out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall, Hermione had begun another argument with Bulma about the existence of magic which came to an abrupt end as they reached the doors to the great hall. As they approached they looked over at the Gryffindor table, it appeared everybody's gaze had been centred to one spot as plates and bowls began piling up.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked one of the taller students.

"He's like a machine" He said, realising she wasn't getting anywhere with this she began pushing people out of her way. It soon became apparent what everyone was staring at, Snake was sat there not just eating his usual breakfast he seemed to be eating anything he could get his hands on.

"Konnichiwa" Snake said spotting Bulma and waving while holding a plate steady with his tail "Hungry?"

"Well I was but is there actually anything left" Bulma said walking over and sitting down.

"Of course" Snake said eating more bacon "It's awesome, they just keep refilling it". Harry and the others managed to worm their way through the crowd a look of amazement on their faces as they approached.

"You had bizarre eating habits before you looked like this" Soubi said "Now this is just mental".

"My appetite doubles when I'm in Gaia form" Snake explained "So therefore I can eat more, oh I almost forgot Professor McGonagall gave me these". Putting down the plate he was holding up with his tail Snake reached down and pulled out everyone's timetable and placed them on the table.

"Why did she give them to you?" Hermione asked confused picking up hers.

"Simple really" Snake said gulping down a goblet full of coke "She was too freaked out with my new eating habit that she won't risk approaching until I'm done" Snake smiled and tilted his head slightly "That could be a while". Looking at his timetable Harry saw that they had double potions with the Slytherin's, history of magic, Divination and double Transfiguration.

"Interesting" Bulma said as they approached their history of magic class, she had taken up to reading Snake's timetable as he had his hands full.

"I don't think you were meant to take the plate with you" Hermione said sighing.

"Well you should have left me eating then shouldn't you" Snake said carrying a plate of toast "Wonder who cooks all this, it's damn good".

"Well here we are" Soubi said as they approached the class "It will be interesting to see how many people pay attention to Binns rather than you eating".

"I'm more interested to know if Bulma here will be able to pay attention to him" Snake said as he entered the class still carrying the plate.

"It shouldn't be that hard" Bulma said "I'm too interested to hear what this person has to say".

"So now would be a bad time to tell you he's a ghost" Snake said swallowing a piece of toast.

"I'll be fine" Bulma said "Spiritual energy is all a ghost is, some can take the form of themselves others merely appear as orbs of light".

"How come you have to try and explain everything with science?" Hermione asked agitated.

"Simply because I was blessed with that ability" Bulma replied walking in ahead of Hermione.

"I know she's your sister" Hermione began "However she is the most annoying person I've ever met".

"Simple observation" Snake said putting the plate on Professor Binns desk "She annoys you because in many ways, you two are the same". Hermione went to say something but stopped storming off instead to sit at her desk.

"They're nothing alike" Harry whispered to Snake "OK they are both smart in their own ways but still".

"You may not see it but I do" Snake whispered back "Plus I just find it funny to annoy her". Snake sat down grinning to himself before wrapping his tail around his waist, listening to Professor Binns was hard at the best of times but something else was distracting Snake this time. He couldn't help noticing that Bulma seemed to be paying attention even making notes on things he seemed to be saying.

"Snake" He heard one of the girls behind him calling his name in a hushed voice turning he spotted Pavarti Patil sat next to Lavender Brown.

"What's wrong?" Snake whispered leaning back on his chair.

"Two things, first who's that girl you've been staring at also is it true you've split with Cho?" She asked Snake could smell her perfume.

"Yes I've dumped Cho and that girl is my sister" Snake replied "Anything else?"

"No that's all thanks" She said giggling along with Lavender, Snake leaned forwards he still didn't understand the female mind or much care for it all he cared about was protecting his family.

"So what do you think so far?" Snake asked Bulma as they sat down for dinner, Snake grabbing everything within reach and beginning to eat more than anyone else.

"History of magic was interesting" Bulma conceded "Need to check up on some of his facts however and potions was really odd".

"How so?" Harry asked due to the fact Snake had his mouthful again.

"Well considering most of the potions in this book you've all had to read would do nothing that medicine couldn't do quicker" Bulma said causing Hermione's eye to twitch slightly "Most of them would cause more harm than do any good".

"How can you actually say that?" Hermione asked outraged.

"I've done my research on those ingredients" Bulma said looking at her "At least half are poisonous, how can you expect to cure poison with poison".

"In a way you have point" Ritsuka said "The thing is though Snape teaches us to use them safely".

"Snape doesn't teach" Snake said grabbing another chicken leg "Snape merely lectures and makes fun of us".

"Snake's right" Harry said nodding.

"That's not the issue here" Hermione said flustered "The point is what we learn here is magic and not everything can be explained, take your brother for example".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snake asked looking shocked.

"Well you have a tail and a bottomless pit you call a stomach" Hermione said "So therefore science can't explain that".

"It can easily explain it" Bulma said glaring at Hermione "Snake's not human".

"No but I'm sat right here you know" Snake said "So if you two don't mind stop referring to me like I'm some kind of alien freak, it's not right to insult someone from Gaia mainly someone like me".

"The thing is technically you are an alien" Bulma said looking at her brother.

"I will admit that you have a point but still show some restraint" Snake said looking at them both before spotting the time "We'd better get going, we still have Divination, actually while on that subject. What's Divination?"

"What's-with-all-the-stairs" Harry said panting as they reached another landing "How-aren't-you-tired?"

"It's all thanks to Gaia" Snake said grinning "I'd give you a lift but as you can see I already have a passenger". Snake had opted to carrying Bulma as she was staring to get dizzy as they reached their fifth landing, the Divination classroom seemed to be located in the north tower however they had no idea where the north tower was.

"Will you lot hurry up" Snake said as he climbed the next set of stairs "Come on or I'll just go on ahead and leave you".

"Go on then" Soubi said "We'll catch up just tell whoever teaches us we'll be there soon".

"Seems fair" Snake said shrugging "OK Bulma, hang on". Nodding to the others Snake took off at a run scaling the stairs four at a time.

"What kept you?" Snake asked as he stood at the top of the stairs with the rest of the class.

"You could have come back for us" Soubi replied panting slightly.

"Don't worry you're not late" Snake said grinning "Whoever we are meant to have isn't here yet".

"Where's the door to the class?" Harry asked looking around.

"Up there" Snake said pointing to the ceiling, Harry, Soubi, Ritsuka and Hermione looked up to where Snake was pointing. Above them was a wooden trapdoor with a golden plaque attached that read:

Professor Trelawney

Divination

"How do we get up there?" Ritsuka asked looking around.

"Jump" Snake replied "Come to think of it none of you could jump that high, I can only guess there will be some form of ladder to get you up". As if on cue the trapdoor opened as a silver ladder slid down in front of them all, Snake was the first to enter although he wished he hadn't, as he entered his head began to swim in the dimly lit room he spotted a heavily perfumed fireplace in the middle of the room.

"This is a classroom?" Bulma asked as she followed Snake "As if the stairs weren't enough".

"Air" Snake said looking around for a window, spotting one he ran towards it "Need air".

"Welcome" Came a mystical voice as the rest of the class entered "I am Professor Trelawney". As the rest of the class sat down Snake pulled his head in from the now open window, he spotted Professor Trelawney and had to suppress the urge to laugh. She looked more like an insect than a teacher, her glasses seemed to magnify her eyes and she was dressed in many different beaded shawls.

"None of you will have seen me before as I find descending to the lower parts of the castle clouds my inner eye" Professor Trelawney pronounced. Snake stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing, Bulma on the other hand rolled her eyes at the strange woman.

"I don't think that's perfume that she's got in that fireplace" Snake whispered to the others "She's got to be stoned". Harry, Soubi, Ritsuka and Bulma giggled at this comment even Hermione seemed to grin slightly.

"So I see so many have chosen to study the arts of Divination, I can assure you that only a few people will have the powers of the sight needed for this lesson" She said Snake grinned at this comment looking at Bulma "Books will only allow you to be taken so far in this class, many witches and wizards are able to break the seals required for this branch of magic".

"Lucky them" Bulma whispered this sent Snake into silent laughter.

"You my girl" Professor Trelawney said suddenly stopping Snake laughing and looked over at Pavarti "Your attempts will be fruitless as he will be leaving soon". Pavarti's eyes widened in shock at this comment, Snake merely looked confused at the sudden outburst.

"Now, I would like you all to go and collect a teacup and then come to me" She said lifting a silver kettle from a nearby shelf and placing it on the table in front of her "I will fill your teacups then you will take them back to your table and drain them until only the dregs are left, then swill the cup three times with your left hand and turn the teacup upside down on the saucer. When all the tea has been drained hand it to your partner you can find the interpretations for the symbols on pages five and six of your unfogging of the future". Snake raised his hand which seemed to alarm Professor Trelawney yet she composed herself ready to answer Snake's question.

"I'm assuming that the inner eye didn't see this coming" Snake said calmly sending Bulma into a giggling fit "Anyway on a serious note, I don't drink tea so will the effects be the same if I get someone else to drink it or just drain it out the window?"

"No you must drink it yourself" Trelawney said "The effects will only work if you have personally drained the tea yourself".

"OK well that can be arranged" Snake said grinning.

"You honestly can't tell me you're going to do this?" Bulma asked slightly interested "Actually this could be fun as I've seen that grin before".

"Things are about to get fun" Snake said getting up and going to get a cup, approaching Trelawney he allowed her to fill it before returning to his seat, instead of drinking it Snake sat there staring at it.

"Snake, what are you doing?" Harry asked looking at him confused.

"Trying to work out how many mouthfuls it's going to take for me to spit all of this out the window" Snake replied still staring at the cup "Actually I can do it in one". Picking up the cup Snake went over to the window, draining the cup in one go he spat the tea out of the window and came back in.

"Problem solved" Snake said swilling the cup in his left hand three times and turning it upside down.

"I doubt that you were meant to do that" Soubi said sighing.

"Hey, crazy lady said that it would only work if it was drunk by me" Snake explained "Hence why draining the cup will work I just didn't swallow the stuff".

"In an odd way that tends to make sense" Harry said.

"OK" Snake said turning his cup over and handing it to Bulma "Surprise me".

"Well I suppose if you look at them like this then it looks like" Bulma began before putting the cup down "A complete waste of time". Snake laughed at this which made everyone look over at him, Professor Trelawney seemed to float over in their direction to see what was happening.

"Let me see the cup" She said Bulma handed it to her while Snake continued to laugh "I don't know why your laughing dear boy this is an unhappy cup".

"Then maybe it needs a hug" Snake managed to get out still laughing.

"I see a falcon which means you have a deadly enemy" Professor Trelawney said this brought Snake out of his laughing fit as his eyes narrowed.

"Actually I have two but I doubt a cup could tell you that" Snake said eyes still narrowed "Anything else?" Everyone seemed to have their eyes on Snake even Bulma looked concerned, all the joking around seemed to have been drained out of him now.

"A skull that means that there is danger in your path" She said Snake continued to glare at her yet this time he stayed quiet "There is something else here, it looks like a dragon which means unforeseen changes and also troub-". She was cut off as Snake slammed his hands hard on the table knocking the other cups to the floor and standing.

"That's enough" He said his voice shaking as he attempted to keep his anger under control.

"I'm sorry?" Trelawney asked shocked by this sudden outburst.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you've been speaking to but let me assure you that this isn't my future" Snake said taking the cup and throwing it at the wall "IT'S MY PAST". Snake didn't even bother looking at anyone as he pushed the table aside and walked out of the classroom, Bulma grabbed her stuff and Snake's and took off after him.


	7. Old friends

**Ok so now we pick up from were we left off and i must say a big sorry to the late update i've had no ideas for this chapter and then when i did i was trying to work on it and all stuff got in the way so once again i am sorry**

**Anyway i don't wish to delay you all any further so r&r but most of all enjoy**

"Snake" Bulma said running to catch up to him "Snake will you wait a moment".

"Why?" Snake asked not turning around "I shouldn't have bothered coming back". Snake carried on down the stairs with Bulma following him, he stopped just as he reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"I need to see Dumbledore" Snake said staring at the gargoyle in front of him "I don't have a password just a really bad temper so let me in". The gargoyle moved aside to reveal the spiral staircase which Bulma and Snake stepped onto getting carried up to Dumbledore's office.

"So this is where Dumbledore is" Bulma said staring at the oak doors before them both "This wasn't on my blueprints".

"Then add it in" Snake said grasping one of the bronze handles and pushing the door open "When you said you had a feeling you'd see me again, I assume you never meant this early".

"I did not no" Dumbledore said smiling at Bulma and indicating they should sit down, Bulma sat while Snake stayed standing "To what do I owe this pleasure".

"I feel that my time I should spend in Divination will be better spent doing other things like tracking Kuja" Snake said walking over to the window.

"I take it your first lesson didn't go so well" Dumbledore said looking at Snake over interlocked fingers.

"He walked out and threw a cup" Bulma explained "I will admit it is pretty much a poor excuse for a lesson, no offence".

"Non-taken" Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle "I shall see to it you are removed from her lessons then however due to this free time I may have some little jobs you could attend to for me".

"As long as it doesn't interfere with finding Kuja I'll do anything" Snake said not turning around.

"I will see to it that this does not happen" Dumbledore said "You have my word".

"Thank you" Snake said turning around "Right Bulma let's go, I'm meant to have a lesson now".

XXX

"Detention" Snake said sighing and leaning on the table in the common room "Could have just been homework but no detention for being late".

"I'd just be happy you got detention" Soubi said from behind his book "You could have got expelled or moved to Slytherin".

"After all the times you've broken the rules I would have thought you'd have been moved a while ago" Hermione said "I guess they forgot about it".

"Good enough for me" Snake said "Wouldn't do me much good anyway I'm hated by them all and they probably realised I would cause even more trouble as a Slytherin, add in the times I've saved the school even with the odd rule breaking here and there".

"Record means everything I guess" Harry said scratching out a spelling mistake on his Transfiguration homework.

"After last year I will have to agree with you there" Snake said looking over at Harry "Anyway I have to help Bulma with a few things so catch you all later". Snake waved as he took off out of the portrait hole to find Bulma, for some reason she had been given permission to use some of the rooms on the third floor it wasn't until Snake reached the first room next door to Jennie's that he found out the reason.

"Good you're here I need you to set up these cameras around the school" Bulma said holding a box of what appeared to be webcams.

"How did you get all of this here?" Snake asked looking at the computers and servers lining the walls not something that anyone would expect to see in a school cloaked in magic, Snake just looked at Bulma who seemed to be grinning.

"You doubt the power of the capsules" Bulma said still grinning "I never go anywhere without them so that I am always connected to everything that's happening".

"I should have guessed" Snake said rolling his eyes "OK, where are these cameras going then".

"All over the school" Bulma said going to her laptop "Might want to hurry I want them all up before dark so I can make sure they work properly"

"I'll get right on it" Snake said leaving the room.

XXX

Snake awoke the next day and headed down to the common room and found Bulma waiting for him.

"Morning" Snake said Bulma looked up and was shocked to see Snake with black hair and without his tail "I'm like this because we have care of magical creatures and I don't want people thinking I'm part of the lesson". Bulma nodded and followed Snake down to the great hall for breakfast, when they arrived they spotted everyone already sat down eating.

"No tail today?" Elsa asked as Bulma and Snake got within ear shot Snake already grabbing food before sitting down.

"You must be joking" Snake said sitting down and biting off a piece of toast "We have care for magical creatures today with Hagrid, it's troublesome walking the halls with a tail going to that lesson with one will be painful for me".

"A valid point cousin" Kenji said high fiving Snake "Everyone will think you're the magical creature".

"Exactly why the tail had to go for that lesson" Snake said "So I wonder what Hagrid will have for us then".

"With Hagrid's love of creatures it could be anything" Harry said "I doubt it'll be dangerous as it'll be a lesson".

"Let's hope not" Snake said then turned to Bulma "Are you joining us today or do you have other things planed".

"I'll be here I have a few things left to set up" Bulma said looking at Snake "So I'll behind at the school and sorting all of that out".

"Sounds like you'll be busy then" Snake said continuing to eat "Well I'll be attending History of Magic but as your second lesson is Divination I'll be joining you Bulma until Care of magical creatures begins".

"Fine by me" Bulma said smiling following the others and Snake as they headed toward History of magic.

"I know where to find you after I'm finished here" Snake said hugging Bulma and entering the classroom of the dullest lesson he had ever attended.

"So how was Divination?" Snake asked as the others joined him and Bulma at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"I wouldn't know Harry was asleep most of the time" Soubi said causing Snake to laugh "I will be honest it's difficult to stay awake with the way she has that room".

"It's to help you to unlock the inner eye" Snake said in a whisper "Breath in the drugs and let your mind wonder". Bulma started laughing at this as well as Snake and Kenji, even Hermione seemed to be grinning at this comment which didn't go unnoticed by Snake yet he kept quiet.

"Well I wonder what great creatures Hagrid has for us" Snake said standing up and leading the way out of the great hall towards the entrance hall doors "Have fun Bulma and we'll see you later". Bulma hugged Snake and waved to the others before taking off up the marble steps towards the third floor.

XXX

"Come on now gather round the fence" Hagrid called as the class approached "Got a great lesson for yer! Real treat!" As the class approached they headed to the paddock fence where Hagrid was stood, Snake had his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters jammed under his arm, he had managed to keep it from biting him by tying it shut with a spare belt. As they approached the paddock they noticed that it was empty except for Hagrid, Hermione was looking around confused as well as Soubi and Ritsuka.

"This is pathetic" Snake heard Malfoy saying behind them "There's nothing here". Before either Harry or Snake could say anything to him they heard a rustling of leaves and the sound of someone's rushing feet, all of a sudden they saw a figure jump from the trees and land in the paddock.

The figure stood up and looked out over the class, he was tall he had long sliver hair with what appeared to be dog's ears sticking out of the top, he was wearing a red robe jacket with red pants to match. Looking down at his feet they all noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes, his fingers where long and bony looking with sharp finger nails that looked more like claws.

"Ooooooo" Snake heard Lavender Brown squeak staring at the creature "He's so cute". The creature looked like he was ready to vomit before his eyes fell on Snake who glared at him warningly.

"This is Inuyasha" Hagrid spoke "He lives here in the forest along with his friend-".

"He's not my friend" Inuyasha cut Hagrid off "He's annoying". Behind Inuyasha there was another rustling and from the trees a little boy popped out, he had orange hair with a big bushy fox tail. All the girls ran forwards as the second creature approached trying to get as close to the fence as they could, Snake managed to slip out of the way as everyone stepped forwards, Snake spotted that Inuyasha had moved away as well so Snake approached him.

"Jealous Inuyasha" Snake said grinning at him "All the attention is on Shippou and not you, must make your blood boil".

"Shut up you" Inuyasha shot back at Snake "I'm not jealous of these idiots and anyway you're the last person I expected to see here".

"Feeling's mutual" Snake said "What's a dog demon like you doing in the forest?"

"Long story" Inuyasha said looking at Snake "You've changed but you're sent has stayed the same".

"I may be able to change my appearance but my sent will never change" Snake said "Now be careful what you say, here comes my friends and they don't know anything about me knowing you got it".

"Fine" Inuyasha grinned "You're secrets safe with me". Harry, Ritsuka, Hermione and Soubi walked over to where Snake and Inuyasha were leaning on the fence chatting.

"Met Shippou then did you?" Snake asked as they approached.

"He's so cute" Hermione replied blushing slightly "How did you know his name anyway?"

"Inuyasha here told me" Snake said sending a warning glance to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I told him" Inuyasha informed them sending a dirty look in Snake's direction.

"He seems to like the attention unlike you" Harry said "All you did was wonder off over here".

"So" Inuyasha said rudely glaring at Harry "I don't need the attention, I'm not that shallow".

"Nope you're just defensive" Snake said causing Inuyasha to glare at him instead "Don't look at me like that".

"Looking for a new pet Potter" Came a sneering voice they all turned to see the blonde haired figure of Malfoy walking over.

"I am no one's pet" Inuyasha said aggressively "Now beat it kid before I rip your eyes out".

"You wouldn't dare" Malfoy said with a smirk "Just a puppy with claws". Inuyasha made to attack Malfoy but felt someone grasp his wrist, he turned and saw Snake had it, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all backed away.

"Easy Inuyasha" Snake said holding his wrist back "Don't kill him he's not worth it".

"Alrigh'" Hagrid called out "Class dismissed". At this everyone headed back up to the castle except for Snake as Shippou had decided to jump on his head.

"Snake" Shippou said crawling down to his shoulder "You've changed a lot where's your ta-". Shippou's sentence was cut off as Snake slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Say another word and you're dead" Snake said "Now get off my shoulder". Snake released Shippou and placed him on the fence while Inuyasha stood there grinning, Snake heard the bell sound from the school which signaled the end of lessons, with one last look towards Inuyasha and Shippou Snake headed back to the castle with Harry, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi.

XXX

"Do you know Inuyasha?" Hermione asked Snake unexpectedly that night "Shippou seems to know you as well".

"Where did that one come from" Snake said looking sideways at Hermione from behind the newspaper "I like you only met them for the first time today".

"Inuyasha didn't strike you when you stopped him attacking Malfoy" Soubi added making Snake fold the paper down slightly so he could see him.

"Here's a plan for all of you" Snake said "Get on with your work and leave me alone" Snake flipped the paper back up and continued to read before he stopped again gasping hard.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice came "Snake".

"Someone's dead" Snake said passing them the newspaper "Go on read it".

_MINISTRY MEMBER KILLED_

_It has been announced today that a Ministry official has been killed in his home in London, unconfirmed reports have come through to our office that this may not have been the work of dark witches or wizards._

"_We have no comments at this time on who has committed this crime" Minister Fudge told reporters "I am intending to bring in some 'outside' help on this case and will be releasing a statement based on what that source has to say"._

_We will stick with this story as it unfolds._

"Outside help?" Harry asked looking confused "Who does he mean?"

"Not the work of dark witches or wizards" Snake recited "So that means he's not blaming this Sirius Black person for it which is what everyone would expect, which can only lead to he thinks it's someone else".

"Well it has been mentioned that they are ruling it out completely" Soubi said "They must have been though the place many times to rule it out completely then, so who could have done it?"

"There a more important question than that" Snake said looking at them all "What did they want? Find out that and then you can find out who did it". Before anyone could reply Snake held up his hand and clicked on his headset as he heard Bulma's voice come through.

"I just saw the news and on my cameras I've picked up that Minister person" Bulma said Snake jumped to his feet.

"Where's he headed?" Snake asked.

"Dumbledore's office" Bulma said "Why?"

"Meet me there" Snake replied and headed to the portrait hole "I think I know who the outside help is because Fudge just arrived. It has to be me".

**OK a shock for you all there lol and i don't own inuyasha they belong to the amazing minds that came up with the anime. As a side note it was brought to my attention awhile ago in a review from BiJane that i sort of forgot the whole transferring to Syltherin thing so thank you BiJane and i hope that the explanation i came up with is up to standed lol**

** Anyway chapter 8 will be done sooner than this one (i hope we'll have to see how life allows me to work it lol)**

**until then thank's for reading and for any Final Fantasy 13 fans please check out my other story "the gang reformed" and for those select few Toaru Majutsu no index anime fans please feel free to check out "The unstoppable team"**


	8. Dangerous findings

**Bigger note at the end so enjoy**

Snake arrived outside Dumbledore's office to find Bulma already there without knocking him and Bulma entered through the oak front doors that led into Dumbledore's office. They found it empty except for Dumbledore sitting behind his desk reading something that Snake assumed was a letter from Fudge to explain he was making his way to the castle.

"I take it you both heard the news then?" Dumbledore asked looking up to see who had entered his office.

"I just read the newspaper and Bulma informed me Fudge was on his way" Snake said walking forwards and leaning on the nearest cupboard "I'm assuming he's coming to speak with you about me".

"It would appear so according to this letter" Dumbledore said holding up the piece of parchment he was reading. Before anyone could reply there came a knock on the door and Fudge walked in accompanied by Professor Umbridge and to Snake's surprise Tonks.

"I see you're already here then" Fudge said glaring at Snake.

"I had a feeling you'd need me" Snake said.

"The minister doesn't need you" Umbridge said "You should be honored that the minister would consider asking you anything".

"Let's just get down to business" Snake said standing up "You clearly have no ideas on this recent death and you're here to ask me to help out".

"Yes, that's why I'm here" Fudge said looking toward Dumbledore "I need to borrow him for a while".

"This is not my decision to make" Dumbledore said looking toward Snake "I can only give you permission to leave the school if required".

"That won't be necessary professor" Snake said looking toward Bulma as he said this "I have two people on the outside anyway, Bulma if you wouldn't mind helping me get in touch with them from here that'll be a big help".

"I'll see what I can do" Bulma said pulling out her mobile phone "What's their numbers?"

Snake dug into his pocket and pulled out his own phone and handed it to Bulma with Blanks number already highlighted, Bulma moved to one side of the room to make the phone call out of ear shot of everyone.

"I never agreed to anyone else helping" Fudge said glaring at Snake "I hate having you help me in the first place you insolent monkey".

"Insult me if you must Minister but at the end of it all I'll work out what you couldn't" Snake said grinning at the look on Fudge's face "So have you got any information for me to go off since you need my help". Tonks stepped forwards with a file and handed it to Snake as Bulma came back from making the two phone calls she had to and handed Snake back his phone, he took it and placed it back into his pocket and handed the file to Bulma.

"Give me the basics" Snake said looking at Bulma as she opened the file and began to read.

"No forced entry, strange markings on the walls and body" Bulma recited scanning the pages "Rooms were trashed, nothing reported missing".

"Anything else?" Snake asked.

"Not anything you'd find interesting" Bulma said "Hang on, I didn't notice that before, markings on the wall written in blood".

"A ritual" Snake said pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk while the others watched in silence "Are they markings? Symbols? Words? If so what are they saying? What do they mean? Where did they come from? Bulma, any pictures of the markings?"

"Hang on let me check" Bulma said placing the file on Dumbledore's desk "Yes, here". Bulma took out one of the pictures and handed it to Snake who took it looking at it closely, he turned the picture upside down and sideways as if trying to see it from all angles.

"Well?" Fudge asked glaring at Snake his patience wearing thin with every second that ticked by.

"It's easier if you don't talk now minister" Snake said as he handed the picture back to Bulma.

"How dare you speak to the minster that way" Umbridge said "You insolent child you're lucky the minister…"

"Shut up!" Snake yelled making Umbridge jump slightly "If you want my help then will you let me concentrate". As Snake began pacing again his phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket he answered putting it on loud speaker and placing it on the desk.

"You're there then?" Snake asked.

"Yes, we just got here" Came Marcus's voice "The place is a mess".

"Walk me through it all in detail from the front door, the hall, the living room every inch of that house" Snake said standing still and closing his eyes.

"Ok wooden front door, oak flooring" Marcus began "Three doors one leads off to the living room that's at the far end of the hall, another to the stairs and one opposite that leads to another room".

"Anything out of place?" Snake said his eyes still closed picturing the hall in his mind.

"Nothing, the door leading to the room opposite the stairs is in pieces like it was broken down or something" Marcus said "Looking into that room the curtains are closed, the light doesn't seem to work from what I can make out it's empty except for a table that's been thrown onto it's side".

"OK now the living room?" Snake said as he pictured himself walking down the hall.

"As you enter the living room it gets bad" Marcus said "Couches have been ripped to pieces foam littering the floors, looks like claw marks. An animal maybe? Glass coffee table has been smashed glass all over the floor, looking at the walls strange markings, seems like some kind of ritual was performed. Scorch marks on the ceiling and floor near were the markings are".

"Wait" Snake said keeping his eyes closed "That would indicate that there was fire present anything else seem burnt?"

"Blank's checking now" Marcus said they could hear Blank's voice as if from a distance "No nothing else seems to have been affected by the fire but it's odd Snake the marks are centered around the markings".

"That's not possible I a fire everything would be affected" Fudge said Snake didn't open his eyes he just stood there concentrating on the vision in his mind.

"You never said anyone was there" Marcus said.

"Just carry on will you" Snake said "Hurry up I'm losing the image".

"Ok, well these markings seem similar in some way to something I've seen" Marcus said "Blank thinks the claw marks look strange".

"How so?" Snake asked as he saw himself inspecting the blurred image in his mind of an over turned couch.

"Three scratches, they seem to make up the claw" Marcus said "Sounds familiar in some way".

"Scorch marks that affect one area, three scratches that make up the claw and the markings" Snake recited in his head "I think they're connected in some way".

"Well this will interest you" Marcus said "The markings are made of blood, must be the victims. Blank says that the upstairs is untouched, maybe whoever it was found what they wanted".

"They did" Snake said opening his eyes "The room you said was empty, go back there and search t again something was taken from there".

"Going in now" Marcus said "OK it would help if I had an idea of what I was meant to be looking for?"

"Anything that looks odd?" Snake said closing his eyes again "Something that doesn't fit, not obvious though something you'd over look".

"Something like a torn bit of cloth?" Marcus asked "White, seems like silk to me".

"Could you repeat that?" Snake asked his eyes snapped open.

"White, silk cloth in the room that looked empty" Marcus repeated "Why what's it mean?"

"A fang from Gaia killed you're worker, they didn't need to force their way in they used Gaia magic" Snake said speaking to the room at a whole while Marcus listened closely "Whatever was in that room I hope it wasn't important, they have it now and they seem to have a way to transport creatures here others than what I faced last year".

"Who killed him?" Fudge asked stepping forwards looking into Snake's eyes "Who did it?"

"Someone that your people would be safer not going after" Snake said "Those scorch marks are from a vortex, Kuja and Beatrix killed your guy. He's back on earth, they might be in London, they could be here. Minister I'm leaving Black to you and your people I have but one request if you want my help".

"That would be?" Fudge asked confused.

"Stay out of the way of me and my people as we search for Kuja and Beatrix" Snake said "Marcus, find anything you can if anything comes up ring me right away I want to know of it no hesitation. Bulma keep a track on it all for me, Professor I'll be needing to leave the school sometimes but I will let you know I must find Kuja and Beatrix it's important".

"I told you that you had my permission" Dumbledore said "That will not change". Snake nodded and picked up his phone taking it off loud speaker as he left

the room Bulma following file in hand.

"Somehow, Blank and you got here from Gaia I need you to do me a favor" Snake said.

"Anything" Marcus said.

"Stay in London till I call you" Snake said "If nothing happens in the next few months call me and I'll come and get you and Blank and bring you to Hogwarts, we may be going back to Gaia soon. Be ready and stay safe". After saying this Snake hung up his phone and looked to Bulma.

"Sorry sis" Snake said smiling "Doesn't look like I'll be on Earth much longer".

"Don't worry about it" Bulma said "We all knew this day would come, I'm prepared. Just one thing though".

"Go on" Snake said.

"If you do go back and you find a way to do it" Bulma said "Come and get me so I can see it just once".

"Count on it sis" Snake said grinning as they turned into the third floor corridor.

**OK wow it's been a long, long, long time and i'm really sorry i've been busy with loads of stuff, had no ideas for this then it came to me so here you have it lol. Hopefully i will get them out faster but i can't make any promises.**

**Anyway to point out a few things, yes it is true Marcus will be in Hogwarts soon not sure when though, Blank's coming back woop lol**

**On another point does anyone want to see Snake vs the boggart or not?**


	9. Tonks's visit

**OK it's been a while so long note at the end just enjoy the ride for now as always r&r**

"Strange that Kuja's not made a move recently isn't it?" Bulma asked Snake down her headset as he patrolled the corridors, it'd been a week since the murder of the Ministry official and there had been nothing new to report from Marcus or Blank.

"Not really" Snake replied shining his torch down the shelves of the library "He's biding his time, should be obvious we're onto him by now".

"You truly think that don't you?" She asked keeping watch on the camera's her and Snake had set up.

"I have to otherwise no one else will" Snake replied leaving the library and heading toward the entrance hall.

"So why kill someone from Earth?" Bulma asked "It doesn't make sense".

"They had something he wanted clearly they never told him where it was otherwise he wouldn't have killed him" Snake said as he walked down the grand staircase "Any news on what it was?"

"Not a clue no" Bulma said sighing "Clearly the Ministry has secrets that we know nothing about".

"Comes to something when you can't find stuff out" Snake said.

"If they had a computer based system it'd be easy I could hack it" Bulma said "Hang on, were about are you now?"

"Grand staircase near the second floor" Snake said stopping "Why?"

"I'm looking at the camera on the second floor and there's a light coming from underneath one of the doors, can't make out what it is" Bulma replied as she looked closer at the monitor.

"Guide me there" Snake said entering the second floor corridor.

"Head straight then turn to your left" She said Snake followed her instructions "Should be four doors down from where you are now". Snake approached the door with caution and saw what Bulma meant, walking forwards slightly he placed his ear to the door trying to see if there was any sound coming from the room hearing nothing he pushed the door slowly open.

"Well?" Bulma whispered down the headset as Snake edged into the room.

"That's not helping" Snake replied in a whisper looking around he saw a few candles burning brightly on a nearby desk "There's no one here". Snake edged further into the room taking a look around finding nothing but the candles burning low on the desk, blowing them out he walked from the room closing the door behind him.

"I've reviewed the footage no one went in, no one came out" Bulma said "How's that possible?"

"How should I know" Snake said sighing and returning to the staircase.

"Might as well head back to bed everyone's covered the other floors" Bulma said, Snake headed back up the stairs glad he could finally go to bed.

"Get some rest" He said as he walked down the seventh floor corridor "Don't want you burning yourself out".

"Fine" Bulma said yawning down the headset "See you in the morning".

"Count on it" Snake said clicking his headset off as he entered the boy's dormitory, he placed it onto the bedside cabinet and climbed into bed fully clothed.

**XXX**

Snake awoke the next morning and grabbed his headset and gun heading down to the common room he found Harry sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Morning" Snake said as he walked to one of the armchairs near the fire "Anything interesting?"

"Not really" Harry replied "Say did you get a form about going to a place called Hogsmeade?"

"It's possible, I wouldn't know I never really opened the letters did I" Snake said.

"Yeah, I forgot about that" Harry said grinning "I never got the Dursley's to sign it so there's no way I could possibly go".

"Why not?" Snake asked curious.

"It's got to be signed by a parent or guardian" Harry replied looking back at the newspaper.

"Oh, right" Snake said looking at Harry not sure of what to say "Well then we can stay at the castle then can't we, let's see I never got mine signed so I guess I wouldn't be allowed to go either".

"I'm sure with the situation Dumbledore would make an exception for you" Harry said looking over at Snake.

"I wouldn't know I'd have to check with him" Snake said standing up "I have an idea, why don't we both go and ask him?"

"Seriously?" Harry asked looking at Snake in surprise.

"Sure" Snake said "Unless you don't want to".

"Well I do but can we just go and ask him something like that" Harry asked.

"Sure we can" Snake said "Come on". Leading the way Harry followed Snake towards Dumbledore's office, as they were going they came across a very angry Professor McGonagall.

"The nerve of some people" She said to herself before spotting Snake and Harry "Where are you to going?"

"To see Professor Dumbledore" Snake said seeming it a good idea to tell the truth unless she started yelling at them.

"I wouldn't bother" Professor McGonagall said "The Minister is with him at the moment and no one is allowed into his office until he's left".

"Why not?" Snake asked hoping he would get an answer.

"I wish I knew" She said sighing "I think it's related to the whole Sirius Black situation".

"They think he's near the school?" Harry asked speaking for the first time.

"I certainly hope not Potter otherwise we should have been told" She said looking stern.

"Well I'll just march right there now and get some answers then" Snake said leaving Harry and Professor McGonagall staring after him Snake made a bee line for Dumbledore's office.

"What do you want?" Said a rather battle scared wizard in green robes, he seemed to be standing guard in front of the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm here to see the headmaster" Snake said glaring at the man before him.

"No one gets in while the Minister is here" He said glaring into Snake's eyes.

"Says who?" Snake asked standing his ground.

"Says the Minister" The man said stepping toward Snake "He'll be done soon now go away".

"No" Snake said the man looked at him like he had gone mad.

"I told you no one gets in" The man repeated.

"Arata" Came another voice this time a female, Snake and the man named Arata looked at who had spoken. To Snake's surprise he saw Tonks walking towards them her hair was pink this time and seemed to be longer than usual, as she reached them she looked at Arata then to Snake.

"Come with me" She said to Snake "We need a little chat about something".

"Sure" Snake said shrugging "Seems I'm not getting past the jobs worth here". Snake followed Tonks back down the hallway while Arata looked livid at being called a jobs worth, they entered an empty classroom and Snake shut the door behind him.

"So what is it?" Snake asked looking at the back of Tonks head as she looked out of the window.

"Is Kuja targeting the ministry?" Tonks asked turning to face Snake, he couldn't help but note the look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know" Snake said walking towards a nearby desk and sitting down resting his tail at his side and indicating Tonks should sit down "He's only killed one ministry official it's too early to jump to conclusions".

"I know but what if he does?" Tonks asked sitting down.

"He'd only target the ministry if they had something he wanted" Snake said looking at Tonks "Is there something I should know?"

"I did some research into the guy who was killed" Tonks said "He'd only been in the ministry for six months, he knew most of the higher ups there. He usually came to the floor I worked on and was good friends with my boss, he couldn't have known anything but what if he told Kuja about people in the ministry? What if he mentioned more potential targets?"

"Are you scared that you're going to be targeted?" Snake asked concerned.

"Of course I am" Tonks said slamming her hand on the desk next to her "What if they come after me? How do I fight Kuja?"

"You can't fight him" Snake said sliding off the desk "All you can do is run and hope he doesn't catch you, I don't know if he'll target you or not".

"Snake, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder when I go anywhere" Tonks said looking up into Snake's face "I don't know what he wants and I don't know what he knows. I jump at the slightest sound in my house thinking he's come for me".

"Listen to me" Snake said walking over and grasping Tonks's hands "I'm going to find Kuja and stop him, even if I have to return home to do it. I'll hunt him down where ever he goes, I'll flush him out from any hole he's hiding himself in. I will kill Kuja or die trying".

"I want to help out if I can, I can get information from some of the ministry" Tonks said standing up "If anything that seems like Kuja I'll find a way to tell you".

"Don't" Snake said letting her hands go "I can't allow you to put yourself in danger, you'll probably get into trouble for telling me what you already have. I have Blank and Marcus looking that's all I need".

"What should I do then?" Tonks asked.

"I'd suggest staying at the safe house you took Bulma and the others to" Snake said turning "Don't trust anyone for the time being, we're not sure if he's still in London or not Blank and Marcus are coming here if he doesn't surface again soon".

"All I ask is that you find him" Tonks said "I don't want to die".

"Tonks, I will find him you won't die" Snake said turning around fire burning in his eyes "I won't allow that".

**XXX**

"So this girl works for the ministry?" Marcus asked when Snake had told him what had happened.

"That's right" Snake replied "I don't know if Kuja will go for her or not, it just seems that we're four steps behind him". Snake looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts as he stood in the astronomy tower on the phone to Marcus, he saw the Dementor's standing like sentinels on either side of the school gates.

"I don't know what to tell you Snake" Marcus said sighing "I agree we do seem to be too far behind him, me and Blank have been doing everything we can to find him but we don't even know where to start".

"How is he able to hide from us, it doesn't make sense" Snake said turning his back on the view and sitting on the stairs that led to the top of the globe he was near.

"Nothing he's done makes sense" Marcus said.

"There has to be something we're all missing" Snake said.

"Why not ask Inuyasha?" Marcus suggested.

"Couldn't hurt to try I guess" Snake said standing up "Well I've got guard duty to get on with so just keep me posted on everything that happens if anything does happen".

"Count on it" Marcus said before he hung up, slipping the phone back into his pocket Snake sighed before heading back towards the castle below to continue his job.

**Alright so there we have it more questions and very few answers always good to keep my lovely readers guessing lol**

**Alright so points time**

**1) I own the name Arata just thought it was boring not having enough of my OC's in it so felt was time for a new one.**

**2) Tonks only went to Snake about it because as we all know by now he is the only person who understands Kuja or that's what he thinks anyway, as you've read this chapter he doesn't know Kuja all that good at the moment but it will all become clear soon i promise you that**

**Anyway my friends until next time ta tar for now**


	10. The reunion

**As always big note at the end so R&R**

October slowly crept into November it had been a month since Tonks had visited Snake, he'd been getting regular letters from her informing him that she was taking a week off from work to get her head straight hoping that this would take her off Kuja's most wanted list. There had been no more reports from Blank or Marcus regarding Kuja's whereabouts that Snake was starting to wonder if he was still on Earth. After his conversation with Marcus Snake had taken up to asking Shippou and Inuyasha for their take on the situation but they had just given him the same information he already knew.

"He must have left" Hermione had been saying for a while trying to convince Snake of this but it hadn't been working, his mind was still on finding Kuja before any more innocent people were killed. Deep down he wanted to believe that Kuja was still on Earth but in the back of his mind he considered that Hermione might have been right all along, maybe Kuja was gone but then why would he have gone so soon.

Snake was his prime target and yet no one had been targeting him since he'd been forced to return to Hogwarts in the summer, he couldn't help but wonder if that had been part of Kuja's plan to flush him out of London to keep him somewhere that Snake wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Snake" Harry said bringing Snake from his thoughts as he sat on the bench watching over the Gryffindor team while they were practicing, his mind was so full of Kuja that he had forgotten the first match of the Quidditch season was fast approaching.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere" Snake said standing "Ready to go then?" The team nodded and Snake flicked on the torch for his Desert eagle and led the way back to the school.

"Still thinking about Kuja?" Harry asked in a whisper as he walked next to Snake his Nimbus resting on his shoulder.

"I can't help thinking he's gone back to Gaia but a bit of me thinks he's still on Earth" Snake said scanning the grounds.

"It's been just on a month since he'd killed the Ministry official maybe he has gone back" Harry said shrugging as they entered the castle and headed up to the seventh floor.

"I know that but it's too soon to think he's gone for good" Snake said as he pushed the door open to the seventh floor corridor "I think it's just a trick to make us drop our guard. Why is everyone standing around over there?" Harry looked to where Snake was watching and was just as confused as he was, jogging forwards Snake saw what the commotion was.

"Move aside" he heard Percy saying Snake waved to Harry and the Quidditch team to wait where they were and started pushing his way forwards.

"Get back all of you" Snake called over the gasps of horror "Someone fetch the teachers immediately". Hermione managed to make her way over to Harry and the Quidditch team her face white with fear.

"The fat lady's missing" She said her lips white.

"All students move aside now!" they all turned when they heard the stern voice of Professor McGonagall and parted, Harry caught a glimpse of the portrait that usually held the image of the fat lady. Bits of canvas had been ripped away from the frame as deep gouges had been cut into the wood panel behind.

"All students report to the great hall" came Dumbledore's voice from the very front "Mr. Filch lock down the castle, all teachers and Mr. Vercetti will search the castle". Percy stepped forwards looking his usual pompous and started herding everyone back down the stairs, Snake started scanning pictures and spotted something odd about one of them. Heading toward it he saw what he needed to stood hiding behind a tree in her frilly pink dress was the fat lady, looking towards the teachers Snake waved over for Jennie to join him.

"What's up?" Jennie asked as Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers followed her to join Snake in front of the picture.

"I found the fat lady" Snake said pointing at the picture in front of him.

"Dear lady who did this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Black soulless eyes of the devil he has, his hair the colour of burnt wood" She said terrified "The man they call Sirius Black". There was a collective gasp of horror, as Snake's blood ran cold he turned back towards the teachers behind him and saw the fear mirrored on their faces.

"Professor" Snake said looking to Dumbledore "I need to get into the Gryffindor tower, I need to know if he's got any of my weapons".

"Of course" Dumbledore said nodding leading Snake back to the frame that once contained the fat lady he pushed hard and the wood swung inward.

"Bulma can you hear me?" Snake asked down the headset.

"Read you loud and clear" Bulma replied "Checking my camera's now to see if he's still in the castle, might need to search it as well".

"Already have teachers on it" Snake said as he edged into Gryffindor tower his gun raised Jennie and Professor McGonagall behind him wands raised ready to strike. Snake walked forwards and saw everything seemed to look normal, nothing had been touched inside the common room it appeared that Black hadn't managed to enter the common room.

"Jennie you and Professor McGonagall search the girls dormitory" Snake said "I'll check the boys, yell if you need me". Jennie and Professor McGonagall nodded and headed to the steps leading to the girls dormitories while Snake went to the boys. Entering the dormitory he saw nothing was damaged edging to his bed he saw his trunk hadn't been opened, he sighed in relief as he opened it and saw his weaponry still safe and sound.

Strapping his G3KA4 to his back he grabbed his shotgun and a few shells before returning to the common room to find Jennie and Professor McGonagall waiting for him.

"Anything?" He asked resting his shotgun on his shoulder.

"Completely untouched" Jennie replied.

"Seems he never got in then" Snake said sighing with relief "Bulma, anything?"

"Nothing on the cameras and the teachers are all waiting in the entrance hall with Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem like they found anything" Bulma replied "I'll review the tapes for the seventh floor and get back to you as soon as I've done".

"Please do" Snake said before turning back to Jennie and Professor McGonagall "Bulma couldn't see anything on the camera's everyone's in the entrance hall we'd better go".

**XXX**

Fudge sat in front of Dumbledore's desk with Arata and another man Snake didn't recognize flanking him, he was tall and dressed in deep purple robes with gold threading on the lapels. Stood beside Snake was Jennie with Professor McGonagall and Snape stood near the fireplace, gun in hand Snake started at the minister waiting for him to speak.

"No one was hurt?" Fudge asked after Dumbledore had explained the situation.

"Thankfully no" Professor McGonagall snapped "It seems that the Dementor's aren't up to standards".

"Minerva" Professor Dumbledore said Professor McGonagall fell silent.

"How could this have happened?" Fudge asked spinning his green bowler in his hands "When the papers get word of this parent's will start taking their children home".

"The school has been searched many times" Dumbledore said "Security inside these walls will be increased from now on, Snake you are hereby removed from all lessons you will continue as you did last year".

"As you wish sir" Snake said his shotgun resting at his side "If you would like I have some people who could be here in minutes to help step up the security measures".

"Who?" Fudge asked glaring at Snake "I thought those two were watching for Kuja?"

"They were but they would take at least a day to get here" Snake said "Since Kuja has gone missing and we don't know where he is they're making their way here as we speak they'll arrive tomorrow dinner time. I have two other people here in the forest who I can ask to help out".

"From the forest?" Arata spluttered "Are you mad?"

"Not to my knowledge" Snake said "I would trust these people with my own life, I suggest you allow them to help. If anyone can help these two can".

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked looking at Snake over his half-moon spectacles.

"More than anything sir" Snake said not looking away from Dumbledore's face.

"Then fetch them and bring them here" Dumbledore said, Snake nodded and left the room as quick as he could.

"Bulma" Snake said as he clicked his headset on heading towards the entrance hall.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing" Snake said "Security's getting tightened up in the school itself, I need you to locate Hagrid for me".

"He's teaching Elsa and Kenji's class outside his cabin" Bulma replied checking the school time tables she had typed up.

"Thanks, watch things while I'm out" Snake said pushing the doors open and crossing the grounds.

"Count on it" Bulma said, as Snake approached Hagrid's hut he clicked off his headset he spotted Hagrid stood in front of the class then spotted Elsa and Kenji he hadn't seen much of his cousins since he'd returned and planned to change that.

"Righ' you all know what yeh doin'" Hagrid said when he spotted Snake coming towards him "Be careful not to hold them too tightly". As Hagrid walked over toward Snake he spotted wooden stick figures, sharp little fingers protruded from their skinny arms.

"Sorry to bother you Hagrid" Snake said as Hagrid reached him and they walked out of ear shot of the class "What are those things?"

"Bowtruckles" Hagrid replied.

"Interesting" Snake said watching the little figures before shaking his head remembering why he was there "I need to speak with Inuyasha and Shippou, any ideas on where they might be?"

"Near the lake last time I saw 'em" Hagrid said scratching his beard.

"Thanks Hagrid" Snake said turning before remembering something "Under Professor Dumbledore's orders I've been removed from all lessons, it's just for security reasons mainly since Black got into the castle".

"I heard about tha'" Hagrid said looking stern "Did he get to anyone?"

"No thankfully" Snake said "Still a mystery how he got in though".

"You make sure to keep Harry and the others safe" Hagrid said.

"Don't worry I will" Snake said and walked off heading to the lake.

**XXX**

"Enjoying your selves?" Snake asked grinning as he saw Shippou skimming rocks over the lake while Inuyasha sat on a low branch looking out over the grounds, they both turned when they heard Snake call them.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked turning around to look at the grounds again.

"To talk to you two" Snake said as he reached the edge of the lake.

"What about?" Shippou asked as he skimmed another stone.

"Dumbledore the head teacher of the school wants more security in the castle walls" Snake said "I was wondering if you two wanted to help out? It'd be warmer than sleeping in the forest".

"Why would we help out?" Inuyasha asked hopping down from the branch and standing by Snake.

"If you helped I could keep you more up to date on the Kuja situation" Snake said looking at Inuyasha "If he pops up then I might just need the backup".

"Get Blank and Marcus then" Inuyasha growled.

"They're already heading here and won't arrive until tomorrow dinner time" Snake said still looking at Inuyasha.

"So you need us to cover until they get here" Shippou asked jumping onto Snake's shoulder.

"I was rather hoping that you'd stick around even when they get here" Snake said glaring at Shippou "It seems better to have all of the members of Gaia in one place than scattered around, if Kuja did show up here I'd need to know I could focus solely on him while everyone else was protected".

"What if we refuse?" Inuyasha asked causing Snake to look at him.

"Then I shall leave you in peace" Snake replied.

"I want full rein" Inuyasha said looking over the lake "That means I can do what I want and don't answer to anyone".

"Within reason then I'm sure Dumbledore will allow this" Snake said "So are you in?" Snake held out his hand to Inuyasha who looked at it thinking hard before taking it and shaking Snake's hand.

"Looks that way" Inuyasha said when he'd released Snake's hand, grinning Snake led the way back to the castle and up towards Dumbledore's office.

**XXX**

As Blank and Marcus reached the gates to Hogwarts they were greeted by the chilling cold of the Dementor's still stationed at either side of the gates, spotting a silver figure they felt a warmth as the Dementor's moved aside the gates creaked open and they entered at a slight jog before the silver figure vanished into thin air.

"They weren't here last time I was" Blank said to Marcus shivering slightly as he looked over his shoulder.

"They like you our here for the protection of the school" came a familiar voice in front of them "I just hope you two can do it better than them". Turning Blank and Marcus grinned as they saw Snake stood there with Inuyasha, Shippou and Jennie.

"Long time no see" Blank said walking forwards and hugging Snake before shaking hands with Inuyasha, Shippou and Jennie, Marcus followed suit and followed as Snake led the way back to the castle.

"It's like a reunion" Snake said grinning.

"I guess you could think of it that way" Marcus said laughing.

"The group from Gaia as one" Blank said laughing, Snake laughed along with him as they entered the castle and were greeted by Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Thank you for agreeing to help" Dumbledore said shaking hands with Marcus and Blank.

"Our pleasure" Marcus said "So where do we sleep?"

"Third floor" Snake said "Come on I'll show you then give you a tour and a detailed explanation on the situation at hand".

"Lead the way bro" Blank said clapping Snake on the back.

"Things will be better now" Snake said "Only a matter of time, we deal with Black and then I can focus on goal number one. Find and kill Kuja".

**OK now we have everyone in one place the way it should be lol**

**As usual time for some points**

**1) I felt that having Black do what he did in the book was needed there is more to why Black has arrived now it'll come clear in later chapters so just sit tight and enjoy the wondering lol**

**2) Tonks will be back soon she's only in hiding for the time being don't worry i will not be killing her off anytime soon**

**3) I'm going to try and bring Elsa and Kenji back into it more in later chapters but at the moment they're just sitting on the side lines till i ave to use them more**

**Anyway my friends until next time Ta tar for now**


End file.
